RWBY : Massive Obsession
by Cryssalia
Summary: Ruby has a strange obsession on Yang ever since both of them started dating. She grew violent whenever someone else gets near or flirting with her. Her love for her sister has become a dangerous obsession that costs people's lives. Sequel of Psychotic Rosé. Warning : Major Character Death, Violence/Gore and Suggestive Themes. Cover art by Shikniful.
1. New Game

Author's Note

Alright, guys. This is the remake of the sequel for Psycho!Ruby AU. There'll be some references from Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). The whole story will be in Yang's perspective. Some might be from Ruby and Nero's perspective. And I would purposely wont' tell who's perspective we entered. Please enjoy this remake, mes ami~!

* * *

><p>Prologue - New Game<p>

I got nowhere to run. She would end up find me wherever I go. But I keep on running. Not knowing where I'm going. So I hide in a building.

I quickly get into the elevator and pressed on a random floor. The door closes but it was too late. A giant blade of a scythe blocked the door from closing. I leaned against the elevator. Cold sweat running down my cheeks.

"Where are you going, Yang~? The bad men is dead~! You don't have to be scared~!" Well, I'm scared of you! I'm cornered. I'm going to die. That's when I thought time has stopped.

* * *

><p>I jolt awake and found out I'm on my bed. It's still dark outside. I guess it's still midnight or that's what I thought. I sighed. I'm glad it was just a dream. A bad one though.<p>

I noticed that Ruby is sleeping with me. Cuddling close to my chest like a cute little baby. I immediately forget about the dream. I gently pinched her cheek. 'So soft~!' I thought.

She mew in her sleep. So cute~! I keep pinching her cheek. Then, I hear her voice murmuring to me, "Yang...?"

"Oh, sorry Ruby! I didn't know you we're awake!"

"You can't sleep...?"

"Naw, just...had a bad dream, Rubes..."

"Did bad dreams hurt Yang...?" She murmured again. I giggled and ruffled her hair. She smile. "Not when you're around, Rubbles," I answered.

I pulled her closer to my chest. She squirmed closer as well. Night passes on and Ruby has fell asleep. My eyes slowly closing and I, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I would like to spend time with my sister. But life always gets in my way. And Blake told me that someone sent me a letter. A love letter. From a random guy. Probably a senior.<p>

As a girl, it's appropriate for me to at least read his letter. I tore it open and read the letter. Just as I expected, it's like every typical love letters from the movies.

I didn't notice Ruby is next to me. I was startled and jumped a little. Then, I said, "Jeez, Ruby! You shouldn't do like that!" She giggled.

"Sorry~! What you got there, sis?" I showed her the letter. She read it from the top to the bottom. She said, "Almond? Who's that?"

"Probably a senior," I answered. Then, she tugged my arm, giving me a puppy pout. "Are you...going to respond to him...?"

I respond by ruffling her red and black hair. I said, "I got you. So there's no reason to get another one." She begin to smile.

"So, if you don't have anything to do, do you...wanna hang out tomorrow?" I ask her. Her smile widens. She nods. "C'mon, it'll be combat practice later," I said.

She immediate clings onto my arm and snuggle. I sighed. You're lucky you're cute, Ruby...

* * *

><p>I like combat practices. I really do. But somewhat I feel like I hate combat practices. Maybe because I wanted to spend time with my sister. Or because a brown haired boy keeps eyeing on me for the whole class.<p>

I found out it's the boy that sent me that typical love letter. I rolled my eyes when he winked at me. A pervert, I thought. Ugh, I just wanted to get out of this fucking class.

Few hours later, the class ended. Ruby and I was thinking of waiting for Weiss and Blake who's having Grimm Studies. We head to the Grimm Studies class, chatting along the way.

Suddenly, I feel someone slapped my ass. I look back. It's the same brown haired boy from our class. I heard him said to his friends, "Did you see what I did?"

"You pervert!" One of his friends said. They laugh. I gritted my teeth. Then, Ruby tugged my arm. "What's wrong, Yang..?" She ask.

"It's nothing, Ruby..." I answered. She didn't ask any questions. She clings onto my arm. I don't want to bother about that guy.

Little I do know that Ruby keeps glaring at him since he winked at me.

* * *

><p>Jealousy attacks. The lust for blood is increasing. The chessboard has been renewed. The pawns has set on their places.<p>

The black queen has started to move. One step. She's starting slow. The other pawns hasn't make any move. As for the white pawn, one of the smaller ones moved two step ahead.

The queen can move as much steps as she wanted to. You're in her death trap. Perhaps a step forward for the king is okay? But the black king will be checkmated by her own pawn. How would you prevail, Yang Xiao Long? If someone that you love deceives you?

This game will be interesting...


	2. First Move

Author's Note

More psycho!Ruby will be coming up for few days. But I will still work on Downfall Part 2 as well so don't worry! As it was stated in the summary, it will be violent later on. And please enjoy, mes ami~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - First Move<p>

Disgusted. That's how I feel right now. With the brown haired boy standing in front of me. He's been flirting with me for a while, few minutes actually.

I keep telling him to leave but he won't. He keep asking me out. I was about to punch his face when someone cooed my name, "Yang~!"

She's absolutely fast. I didn't notice her clinging onto my arm. The boy huffed and said, "Hmph, why does this psycho kid have to do with you?"

"For your information, this girl that you called a psycho is my sister. So, if you value your life you'd better stay away from me!"

"Pish, whatever! She's just a kid!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

I keep eyeing on him as he walk away. What a dick, I thought. When she said no, she means it. I can't believe there's someone like this in this school.

"That motherfucker... How dare he called you a psycho?!" Yang exclaims. I tugged her arm slightly. She turn to look at me. I reply, "It's okay, sis. I'm used to it."

"You always say that, Ruby. But if someone ever insulted you again, my fists will do the talking!" I smiled. I made a right choice to be with her.

Still, I'm worried. I'm worried that boy would do something to Yang. No, I shouldn't let that happen. No one is going to take Yang away from me.

Yang is mine all alone...

* * *

><p>Almond and his team mates strolling in the Emerald Forest. "I asked her out but she refused! Then, that psycho girl came out of nowhere!" He said.<p>

"Dude, that girl is not a joke! She once tried to kill Cardin before!"

"Yeah? I heard she was beaten to the pulp before!"

They laugh over Almond's words. Not noticing the silence of the forest. No Grimm, no animals. Just silence.

Suddenly, the trees rustles. The boys look around but find no one. The trees, the bushes rustles violently. Almond shouted, "Who's there?! Don't be a fucking coward and show yourself!"

He was answered with a loud, creepy laugh. His team mates begin to tremble in fear. One of the boys backed off and attempted to run, only to be chopped into half. Blood spurts out and both side of his body fall to the ground.

The other three unsheathed their weapons. They begin to panic. Before any of them could say anything, another one was chopped into pieces. Blood spreads onto the ground. Almond and his team mate splits up. And it wasn't a good idea.

Almond runs deeper into the forest as he heard the scream of agony from his team mate. He quickly hides behind a tree, hopefully whatever it was won't find him. Another terrible idea it is.

"Do you think you can hide from me~?" A feminine voice said. He look up in fear as the blade of a scythe gets closer to his neck. "Y-you...!"

"Yes, it's me! You think you can get away after you tried to flirt my sister?! I will feed your contaminated flesh to the Grimm!" She jump down from the tree and aim her scythe to him.

Almond tried to call for help but his voice are stuck in his throat. She place the tip of her scythe in his mouth. "This fucking mouth that you used to sweet talk to all the girls in the academy... And one of them is my sister! Your existence is a mistake, motherfucker..."

She pulled her scythe down from his mouth to the bottom. Blood spurts out from his body. But it wasn't enough for her. She plunged her scythe into his head and drag him on the ground his high speed. She slammed his body to the ground in full strength. The pieces of his body can be seen trailing to her way. She pulled out her scythe from his head.

"Let your flesh become the meal for the Grimm... You deserved that..." She muttered and walk away, letting the creatures of darkness feast upon his flesh.

* * *

><p>Hmm? Looks like the queen has ate four pawns. That was fast even for the first step. Still, I'm impressed. No one has made a move yet. Not after those mess she made.<p>

She returned to the king's side. I'm guessing she's with her right now. How long would the kid last if I change the storyline?

What kind of nightmare would you create for yourself, Ruby..?

* * *

><p>I heard the dorm door open. I watched Ruby walk in from the top bunk. With a bright smile on her face. I'm curious what's got into her. I asked, "You look happy today. Is there something you wanna share with your big sister?"<p>

"Nothing~! I just can't wait for tomorrow~!" I sighed. What did I expect from her anyway...? Then, she look around in the dorm. She asked, "Where's Weiss and Blake?"

"Probably at the library. They told us to join if we wanted to. And we haven't finish our assignments yet. Do you want to?"

"Anywhere is okay if you're there with me, Yang~!" She cooed. I giggled.

* * *

><p>It took us few minutes to finish our work. Not so hard, I thought. Not when Yang is next to me. My life wouldn't be better if it wasn't for her. Weiss and Blake doesn't seem to mind our relationship. Yup, they knew. And they approved.<p>

I can't wait to spend my time with Yang tomorrow. She said she wanted to bring me to the amusement park. I wanted to try all the rides with her. I'm so excited!

Weiss and Blake told me everything about dating. I didn't expect from the ice princess and Blake's dating are quite familiar though. Maybe it came from the book she read all the time or should I say 'Erotica' (I read it once but only a page and it was kinda extreme).

On our way to our dorm, we encounter with a girl who seemed panic. Blake ask, "What's wrong?"

"Have you guys seen Almond? I haven't seen him this morning!"

"We barely know him so we don't know where he is..." Weiss answered.

"Oh, where could he be...?" She muttered to herself and left us in rush. I eyed on her for a moment before I clung onto Yang's arm. Yang said, "That's weird. We met him few hours ago. Right, Ruby?" I answered with a hum and a nod.

We don't want to waste time over someone else's matter. So we immediately head back. Forgetting of what had happened just now. I'm lucky, I thought.

I don't want Yang to find out...


	3. Reign of a Huntress

Author's Note

This story won't be a mystery so it's quite obvious who's the killer. I would only make things confusing and sometimes doesn't make sense. So, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Reign of a Huntress<p>

I don't know why am I feeling nervous. Either I'm nervous because of my date with Ruby or I'm scared to enter the haunted house. Or maybe after we ride some extreme rides in the amusement park so I feel a bit shaky.

The haunted house is not that scary. It's just the jump scares aren't predictable. Ruby clung onto my arm so hard. I feel like its going to fall of soon. But I feel slightly amused though. Seeing Ruby so scared and crying. At least I know she's normal.

I don't want to go that place again. I don't understand how does anyone find that entertaining! I clung onto Yang's arm and whimper like a puppy. She giggled. So mean!

"Don't be like that, Ruby! I'll treat you for an ice-cream, okay?" She offered. It is tempting so I immediately accept it. If I have a tail, someone would've see it wag.

Just as she promised, she bought me an ice-cream. She told me to let her go but I snuggled closer. Then she told me to wait. I whimpered. "Just a few seconds okay?" I nod.

I waited for her on a bench not far from her, keeping an eye on her. And what I saw next isn't pleasant.

A man, who's about in mid 20s I think winking at my sister. Their lips are moving but I barely made out what they're talking about. However, I know he's flirting with her.

Just like that motherfucker.

He's next on my list.

But I quickly discard that thoughts when Yang handed me an ice-cream. I wanted to know his name. So I asked, "What's his name, sis?"

"Derek, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking~!"

She didn't suspect anything. That's a good sign.

* * *

><p>Back at the dorm, Weiss and Blake told us something horrible. "Do you guys remembered the girl who asked where Almond?" Blake ask.<p>

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Apparently, while her team went out for a mission, they found him. Dead." I gasped.

"He was brutally murdered with his insides spilled out as his body were sliced open. And his team mates had a same fate as well..." Weiss explained.

"Someone said they were killed by Grimm since they found the Grimm devouring their corpses. And Melissa...isn't happy with that..." Blake continued.

I looked at Ruby next to me. She immediately shook her head, "Yang wouldn't like it if I did it, right?" She said.

What am I thinking? Suspecting my own sister? She's always cling onto me all the time. She never leaves me. How can she committed the murders?

She clutch onto my arm with pleading eyes. She knows I'm suspecting her. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Ruby..." I said. She respond with a giggle and smiles.

"For now, the cause of death was by Grimm. The police will handle this case. In the meantime, let's focus on our studies. Ms. Goodwitch doesn't want the students to panic..." Weiss said. Ruby and I nod.

* * *

><p>Melissa walked through the hallway to an abandoned store room at the academy's basement. She received an anonymous note to pay a visit.<p>

"Well, if he's not going to come, at least I have some time to cool down..." She mumbled.

She opens the door and enters. The store is empty. No one, she thought. She sighed. "Just as I thought..." She muttered. She turn around and was about to leave.

Suddenly, her mouth was covered with a hand. She felt a tip of a blade on her back. Tears of fear runs down her cheeks. Her body shivers in terror. A familiar evil smile is revealed.

"Tell me. Who do you think killed Almond...?" The figure said.

"I-I think the psycho g-girl, Ruby..." She stuttered.

"Oh, are you sure...?"

"P-positive...!" The tip of the blade touched her back. The figure giggled in a feminine way.

"Tell me. How does it feel to die in full of pain...?" Melissa gasps. It was too late for her.

The blade penetrates her skin, gouging out her stomach. The insides scattered on the floor. The figure pulled out the knife and cuts off her head. She smiles and giggles.

She picked up her head and hang it up. She brought the body deeper and hid it under a large cloth. Her smile grew wider, "What a nice decoration! Yang would love it! But right now, let it be a surprise for her..." She laughs and went out. Hunting down her next prey.

* * *

><p>Derek and his friend, Cyrus walk down the dark street. They came back from their night shifts. They chat and laugh along the way.<p>

Until Cyrus freaked out when he heard the raven caws.

"That's strange... I never seen a raven in this region..." Derek muttered.

"Because Little Bird has found his toys~!" A feminine voice echoes. Both men turn around in shock. A red figure dragged a giant red scythe towards them, slowly approaching. Her smile frightens them. But they have yet to back away.

Before any one of them do anything, she dashed in a speed of light and plunged her scythe into Cyrus. He coughed blood. She pulled out her scythe and look down to the man she killed in sorrow.

"Oh, I killed the wrong one. Yang won't be happy. But...it's okay! Yang won't be mad if I kill the **_REAL_** one~!"

Derek immediately run for his life. Everything around him slows down.

Until a bullet penetrates his head.

He's down...

The red girl giggles. The raven perched on her shoulder and caws. She answer, "You're right, Little Bird. It's not nice to leave this mess... I can use their head to decorate the room. I'm sure Yang will be happy..."

She grab the collar of their clothes and drag them to the academy. The raven somehow cleaned the bloodstains on the ground. She sing a song along the way. The raven watches the red girl skipped happily.

* * *

><p>Three. Three person went missing yesterday. And Melissa is one of them. Her team mates panicked terribly and reported her disappearance. No one knows where she went.<p>

I keep seeing Ruby being so happy lately. Smiling, giggling and sometimes humming. But I'm glad she's happy. At least she's not worried. For a fifteen year old girl, she sure is happy.

Still, what's with the missing people? No one knows where they are. Or at least know where they went. Alas, their disappearance remained mystery.

And the nightmares will haunt us again...


	4. Shadowy Past

Author's Note

First of all, Nero has nothing to do with the murders. This is Ruby—an actual Ruby Rose committing it. And as I said before in the last note, I would write something that doesn't make any sense. Anyway, enjoy mes ami~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Shadowy Past<p>

I received a call from a hospital to claim a document. I asked what kind of document but they didn't tell me and insisted me to come. Strangely, they wanted me to come alone.

I told Ruby to stay with Weiss and Blake for a moment (with a treat of course).

Once she was distracted, I quickly left. I ride on my bike to the hospital.

Vale Mental Hospital? I don't recall I had any appointment with this place. I'm not even sure I'm in right anyway. But it's not hurt to see inside, right?

I entered and saw the mental patients wandering around with doctors and nurses. As I walk to the receptionist, a male patient grabbed my leg and shouted, "Please! We need her! Return her to us! Please!"

A couple of doctors dragged him away from me with all the strength they have since he keep struggling to escape. I just wanted to finish my business and get out from this fucking hospital.

I went to the receptionist and ask them about the documents, "Ah, yes! Miss Xiao Long! Doctor William is waiting for you in his office. He's on the 3rd floor," the receptionist said.

I quickly went to the 3rd floor and found his office. I don't know if I should enter or not. But based on what they told me, I think it's important. I slowly open the door and saw a man in green hair writing something in his journal.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long! I've been expecting you!" I take a seat before him. I try to remain calm even though my heart beats fast.

"I'm William Ramsay, a former doctor for Ruby..." Ruby? What does she have to do with this mental hospital? "Are you sure you got a right person?" I ask.

"You're Yang Xiao Long; Ruby Rose's stepsister. You're the only closest relative she have. A man named Qrow informed us to hand over the documents to you..."

"Is it about her mental illness? I already got it from my father."

"Apparently, not all about her were stated in it. Your father received a brief information of her. Did it mention how did she have that illness?"

I shook my head. I never thought about that. In my entire life, I thought she was possessed by an evil spirit. But there's something far beyond that.

"It's better if you read it rather than hear me. Here's the complete information of your sister and...her parents' journal. You should read it without your sister..."

I noticed his tone grew lower and sad. What does he meant by that? I didn't ask anymore questions since I wanted to leave this place.

* * *

><p>That night, I opened the file and spread the papers on the coffee table. Pictures, notes and reports of her behavior during her stay at the hospital. I look down to the reports and read it to myself.<p>

"Mentally ill during birth due to an 'accident'. Mother left for a mission and never returned. Mentally and physically abused by her father. Resulted a murder of father... Man, she took a drastic measure to free herself from her suffering..."

I put aside the reports on my left. I proceed onto the notes. The notes were written in red. Watch closely, there's a blood stain at the corner of the paper. I ignored the stain and read the note.

"She's dangerous. She'll kill you. She's watching you..." I felt goose bumps all of the sudden. The chills ran down to my spines. I heard a voice behind me.

"Yang...?" I immediately keep all of the papers and the journal away. I turn around and saw Ruby rubbing her eyes.

"What're you doing, Yang...?" She asked.

"Doing my...homework. Why are you awake?"

"Looking for you. I...had a nightmare..." I feel sorry for her. I gestured her to sleep on my lap. And she did what I told her. She lay down next to me and place her head on my lap.

I don't understand why would a father abused his child? She had an illness and yet she was tortured during her childhood. No wonder she had the urge to kill.

I caressed her hair gently—in sort of motherly way. She purrs. How could a girl like her be dangerous? Well, I'm aware of her being a psycho—but if you know how to tame her, she's actually harmless.

I forgot about the notes. I forgot about the reports. I forgot about the gruesome pictures. Once I close my eyes, I'm in my dream world.

* * *

><p>Hmm? The king has moved. A step. The past is uncovering—but it still in the depths of shadows. Slowly, she'll be the one who would fill her life in shadows.<p>

Little Light you called her? She's indeed little—the light isn't enough to brighten your life. Release the shadows from your grasp. It's still following you, Ruby. There's nowhere to run.

"Do you want to continue the game?" I ask the person before me.

"I would like to turn the chessboard over. Change the future. Impress me, Nero." I smirk. Writing the story is my specialty. A little change in the storyline.

It will crumble their lives...

* * *

><p>"Ruby, this is your new mother, Aunt Tiana. She's part of our family now."<p>

I hated my stepmother. She looked nice on the outside but she's evil on the inside. She's just like my father. My good for fucking nothing father.

I don't know why did he marry to that bitch. She's a slut, I tell you! From the way she wear and talk disgusted me. I don't appreciate bitches in my bloodline.

Even though I'm still five, I can tell who's the liar and who's the motherfucker. My mother's a liar. She promised me to return when everything's has settled. But she didn't. I waited. She didn't return. A liar.

My father's a motherfucker. He put on the nice innocent mask in front of my mother and make false promises to me. When she's not around, that's when the demon revealed himself. And he brought back a bitch as a mother.

So I killed them.

And it was fun.

So much fun.

No one to disturb me. Great. I hate liars and motherfuckers.

That's why I killed them.

They deserved it.

Maybe I should do something more... Meh, I think that's enough.

I was five that time. Still young. There's so much method to kill anyway. I should learn more.

So many rabbits to kill. Oh, I know a rabbit! She's innocent. She has a good head to use. Beautiful brown hair, cute little bunny ears.

Yang would love it. She love bunnies.

And I would watch little bunny's head hanging for Yang. In beautiful red paint. Yang loves red too.

Well, time to find the bunny~!


	5. Faunus Hunt

Author's Note

Sorry for not updating stories lately. Life and school were caught up with me. Anyway, here's another chapter for now. Might as well be on hiatus for a moment. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Faunus Hunt<p>

Velvet Scarlatina hides behind the bushes of the Emerald Forest and cry. Cardin and his team mates picked on her again. She weep, letting the nature knows her pain. "Why they hate me so much...?" She mumbled.

Everything fall silent for a moment until a gust of wind slapped her across her face. The feeling of sadness and depression overcame by fear. She shivers. Unaware of what she's thinking, she went deeper into the forest. Expecting to be safe from any danger that'll come to her.

But Velvet never have been right before.

Another gust of wind slapped her face. The feeling of death draws near. All Velvet ever thought of is to hide. But her scent has caused the Grimm to follow her. And she had nowhere to run.

However, Velvet found a tree hole large enough for her to hide. She immediately control her breathing and cover her mouth with her hand. The sound of grunting and snarling is heard.

Velvet whimpered. The dark creatures wandered not far from her hideout. She curled herself and keep herself silent. A Beowolf approaches her hideout, unaware of the rabbit Faunus hiding inside.

A sound of metal clattering against the ground alerted the creatures. Several gunshots has caused Velvet to gasp. She heard a voice which is rather feminine speaks, "Red roses is nice. But Yang wouldn't like black with red... Light hates Dark..." '

Ruby...?!' Velvet thought. The red cloaked girl continues, "Where is little rabbit...?" The sound of metal dragging distant away from her. The Faunus has no idea why wouldn't she reveal herself to the red girl.

Velvet slowly crawls out of the tree hole. The girl has left. She sigh. She wanted to go back to her team. But the fear has yet to leave her. It's drawing near...

A caw of a raven echoes throughout the forest, startling the Faunus. The black bird watches her with it's black eyes.. She felt chills down to her spines. But she didn't move.

"Where are you going, little rabbit~?" A young, feminine voice cooed. A gigantic blade is right before her eyes. Her voice chokes in her throat. She couldn't cry for help.

But she cried in pain.

Blood oozes out from her eyes. She lost her sight from the wound. She lost her voice from screaming. But it wasn't enough for the younger girl. She slid her scythe under her right arm and swipe it, disconnecting her arm from her body. Velvet couldn't scream nor cry.

"Aww, I need more red! Yang wouldn't like it if there's no red!" Velvet struggles to get up on her feet. But her only arm couldn't support her weight. She slowly crawls away.

"Don't go..." The younger girl sank the tip of her scythe directly into her head. She did this few times and the blood from the wound covered the Faunus' head. She pull out her scythe and disconnected her head. She pick up the head by the rabbit ears and pull the body by the only arm it has to the academy.

* * *

><p>Another disappearance. This time, it's Velvet Scarlatina; the rabbit Faunus. Her team mates found out she's not in History class. She disappeared after Cardin and his team insulted her. I thought he learnt his lesson after Ruby attempted to kill him few months ago.<p>

But hell come to earth. Most of the students blamed Ruby for their disappearance. Heck, they accused her for murder. And they have no prove.

"Where did you hide them, you little bitch?!"

"Don't go around and insult people! You don't even have prove!" Weiss countered. Ruby stood behind me with her head facing the floor.

"How do you explain the blood on her clothes?!"

"She fought Grimm with us just now, Emily! Stop fucking waving your fucking finger!" I said. None of them would leave. They keep ranting on how the disappearance connected with my sister. I look back and saw my sister pulling her hood over her head.

"Hmph, maybe you three hid their bodies and hide the evidence that this fucking brat killed them!"

"Fuck you, Emily! She may be a psycho but she never leaves us!" Blake exclaimed. All of us argue with Emily and her friends. I didn't noticed Ruby has left us till I saw rose petals scattered on the floor. I don't care what they're saying. I drop the conversation out of my head and follow the trail of roses.

* * *

><p>The roses leads me to the path to our dorm. I look up and saw a girl with a familiar red cloak walking slowly or rather...limping?<p>

I called out for her but she ignored me. I don't care if she ignores me. I quickly rushed towards her and grab her shoulder. She turn around and look at me. Her eyes are filled with gloom and sorrow. "Where are you going, Ruby...?"

"Lock myself in our dorm..." Her voice is soft and sullen. The moment I hear that tone, guilt penetrates my heart.

"Why would you that...?"

"Yang must've hate me for killing them..."

"No! It's not true! You didn't kill them! You were with me all the time!"

"If it's true...?" I look around for answers. I actually don't care if she was the culprit. I'm aware of her disorder. I'm aware she's crazy. But that doesn't mean she have to take all the blame on herself.

"I don't care. I don't care if it was you. I don't want my sister looks gloom and guilt. C'mon, where's the smile of my little rosé? Give your big sis a smile..."

I pull her hood back and look at her face. She slowly form a smile on her face. I return the smile. I pat her head gently. "There ya go! That's my little rosé!"

I sighed. She started smiling and one problem's down. Now the other–why would someone set her up like that? I can't suspect anyone since most of the students knows Ruby.

"C'mon, let's go back to our dorm and rest..." I told her. She nods and hug my arm as usual. How can she even commit crime if she keeps clinging on me?

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I swear if I get my hands on that bitch, I–..." A gust of cold air running through her skin. Emily gasps. Fear crawls over her body. She regretted for not bringing her team mates along.<p>

The bathroom is silent despite the night is still young. She gets out and head to the sink. She washes her hand quickly as she felt goose bumps all of the sudden.

A caw of a raven startles the deer Faunus. She look up to the mirror and saw a raven perching on top of the light. She mutters, "Fucking bird..."

Suddenly, she heard a slow footsteps coming to her way. She freezes. The raven caws louder. Emily covers her ears and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The light explodes, leaving darkness accompany the doe. The room fell silent. She remembered she bring a flashlight. She turn it on and saw blood spread all over the floor. She gasps in horror and backs away.

She felt something she thought it's a body. Her body shakes violently. She hear someone whispers into her ear, "You talk shit about me, didn't you?" She recognize that voice.

"You...! I knew it it was you!"

"It's too late, little doe... I need your head now..." Emily shove herself away from the assailant. She flashes her light to the wall and finds no one.

"What the...?" She felt a sharp pain on her stomach, causing her to pinned down on the floor. She coughed blood. The assailant laughs and spins the blade which still stuck in her body. The Faunus cries for help but no voice comes out.

"Aww, you can't sing, little doe? Your head can make something beautiful..."

"You bitc-...!" With a swipe on her neck, her head is disconnected from her body. The assailant cuts her head open, gouging her eyes out and cuts her tongue.

"You want this, little bird?" She offered the tongue to the raven. The bird happily accepted the treat and swallow it whole. She giggled.

"Let's go, little bird. Yang wouldn't like it if I'm here for too long..." The lights turns on and the assailant and the raven has gone along with the body and blood.


	6. Night of the Blood

Author's Note

Sorry for being late due to lack of time to write. I have to do this chapter short since the original one was erased by my brother. As for previous chapter, Emily was in state of panic and thus, forgetting that she has night vision. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Night of the Blood<p>

It's the dream again. The same dream that I had last time. But I'm in an ocean of blood. Bright red blood. I could barely move through the thick red liquid.

It's endless. If you're in my place, you would be drown by now. It's quite deep. But I managed. I noticed there's nothing but me here.

"Yang...? Why are you here...?" The voice gives me chills down to my spines. But I recognized it well.

Her face brings me an eternal nightmare...

Her face is covered by her bangs. Her eyes opens wide and dark. She is full of blood and one of her eyes are gone, replaced by blood and emptiness. I saw her sinister smile sticks on her face.

That's when I saw her giant scythe blade.

"Oh, Yang is here to play! But first, can you give me your eye? I can't play without an eye..."

She raises her scythe slowly into the air. I didn't notice Cresent Rose is different than before. But I notices the tip is near to my left eye...

* * *

><p>I jolt awake and scream a little. Morning has yet to greet me. Well, it's two in the morning... But darkness lingers around me. I noticed I'm terribly sweating right now.<p>

I drop myself from my bed and creep to my sister's. I peek on her bed and saw her cute sleeping face. I give out a sigh of relief. I brush off every single hair away from her face and plant a kiss on her lips.

I decided to drink something since I'm awake. I head to the kitchen and make myself a warm milk. As I slowly drink the warm liquid, I heard several tapping on the window. I look outside and I saw a black bird.

Watching closely, the bird possessed a pair of small horns. I noticed it doesn't have any eyes. Or rather hidden, I'm not sure myself. Suddenly, it caws.

"Have you heard a certain tale...?" I turn around in shock when I heard Ruby's voice. Wasn't she asleep?!

"When the raven is there, the devil will come. Black claws shall rake the flesh and decorates the sky with blood. The Night of the Blood will arrive..."

"Ruby, where did you hear this kind of stuff...?"

"Oh, my friend told me! I don't know about the night of the blood so much though..."

"Ruby, who's your...friend...?" She doesn't say anything. She shut her mouth and keep silent. Her silver eyes feels like penetrating my soul.

"It's a secret!" She said in her cheerful tone. She started to creep me out. But...what does she mean by 'Night of the Blood'?

I don't get to ask her further as she suddenly disappear. And so does the raven.

"What the fuck is going on...?"

* * *

><p>I couldn't get any rest after what I heard from Ruby last night. I asked her just now, but she said she doesn't remember anything. This doesn't help at all...<p>

What does it mean by 'Night of the Blood'? Is it some kind of ritual? Ah, fuck it! Whatever it is, it's corrupting Ruby. I don't want her to get involve in any murders.

"Weiss, Blake, can I talk to you guys for a sec? Ruby, can you stay here for a moment?"

"Okay!" She said in her cheery tone. I lead both my team mates to the kitchen. We settled down on the chairs of our dining table. I can see the confused looks on both faces.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Weiss asks.

I sighs. "Have you two ever heard...Night of the Blood...?" None of them say anything. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p>"I heard about it. From a cult named Blood..." Blake answers. Blood? What kind of cult named Blood?<p>

"The members were consisted of humans and Faunus who defy laws and logics. The cult was made for a certain ritual...which involved a child..." Weiss say.

"A-a child..?! Who?!" I ask.

"That's all we know... The case was kept confidential..." Weiss answers. Confidential my ass! That won't get me nowhere. I need to know more about this cult. It's somewhat connected to Ruby. "Why do you ask about it?" Weiss ask.

I sighs once again. "Last night Ruby told me about it. And it piques my curiosity. I think...she somewhat related to the cult."

Weiss gets up and places her hand onto my shoulder. "I don't mean rude but...maybe Ruby was behind all of those murders..." What she said enrages me.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY IT WAS HER, WEISS! HOW CAN SHE KILL IF SHE KEEPS CLINGING ON ME?! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING EXPLAIN THAT?!"

She raises both her hands in defeat. However, she says, "I know it doesn't make sense but who else would have the urge to kill here other than her?"

I don't want to admit it. Most of it is true. But how..? How can she kill if she's always next to me? I quickly deny it in my head. I don't want to see the face of the ice princess in front of me so I look away.

I make contact with Ruby's eyes. But it wasn't normal eyes. They're filled with anger and rage. Did she heard everything? I was going to ask her but she suddenly left. From her eyes, I know what she try to say...

'You all are fucking liars...'


	7. Forgive Me

Author's Note

Hey guys! I had exams so I couldn't update my stories. But it's over now and back to work I guess. I tried my best on this chapter tho. Also, a warning for my readers since there's a rape scene. A brief one to be exact and first time writing it. Probably not the best (I'm not hardcore like RapeyLemons).

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Forgive Me<p>

I've looked everywhere. The library, the school hall, the garden, the roof and yet, she's not there. I return to the dorm in case she return. But she's not...

I panicked. I feel empty. Usually she would be hugging my arm. But I couldn't feel her small hands. "Well, at least she's not around to kill us...," Weiss said.

"You fucking bitch! Are you trying to piss me off?! She's not going to kill anyone and I'll prove it to you!"

Weiss you bitch! How dare you accuse her?! I thought you trusted her! "I'm going to the city. If anyone ask me where I am, tell them I'm busy..."

All I ever thought of is finding Ruby and that's what I have to do.

* * *

><p>Ruby buried her face in her knees and cried. She's been hiding in the warehouse near the docks for three hours. The building was abandoned long ago. So the chances for her sister to find her is low.<p>

"I thought...you guys loved...me," she whispered to herself and continued to shed tears. Her cries echoed throughout the facility. She didn't expected anyone would hear it since she was alone. But she was wrong...

"Well well well, look what we have here boys?!" A male voice spoken. Ruby looked up and saw a familiar face that haunted her before.

"It's the little rosé girl! Where's your big sister, little rosé?!" Nathan said. Ruby positioned herself in riposte. However, she realized she left her scythe at the dorm. Fuck, she cursed herself.

"Your sister and friends got us expelled just because you're the one who caused the problem first! You made my parents divorced and yet you still got away with it! You're going to pay back, Ruby Rose! PAY BACK!" David exclaimed.

Ruby slowly backed away as Nathan, Ian and Evan walked closer to her. She immediately used her Semblance to escape and make a run to the exit. But for Evan, she was slow. He managed to grab her cloak and pulled her back to them.

As she knew she got closer to the boys, she had no choice but to remove her cloak. However, she was caught by David by the arm and thrown to a stack of boxes.

Ruby winced in pain. She struggled to get up but David and his friends surrounded him, "We're gonna have fun with you! Aren't you excited?!" David said. The others laughed.

Ruby trembled in fear. A tear trickled down her cheek. 'Yang...'

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where could she be?!" Yang exclaimed. She took out her cell and find a couple of messages from Blake and Weiss. The first one was from Weiss, 'As soon as we find her, you'll know that I was right all along!'<p>

"Fuck you, Weiss..." She cursed and deleted the message. She tapped on Blake's message, 'Yang, I think I saw Ruby running to the warehouse by the docks! You should check it out!'

Before the blonde brawler answered, another message from Blake came through, 'Yang, I saw David and his gang went to the warehouse! I felt something bad might happen! You better hurry!'

"No... Ruby!" Without answering the message, she ran to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"No! No! Don't put that thing in me!" Ruby kicked and wailed. David smirked as he positioned himself in front of the younger girl's entrance. She kept kicking and wailing but the other three boys held her down. Without any warning, David thrusted his member inside her. She cried in pain and blood came out from her womanhood. Her cut on her right arm haven't healed which Ian did when she struggled to escape before. Now the man that she hated took her virginity.<p>

Without mercy, David thrusted deeper and faster. Ruby couldn't help but moaned in pleasure on each thrusts. The Ian, Evan Nathan kept stimulating on her body by licking and fondling her breasts. Ruby shed more tears as each of them took turn to have their way with her.

She felt like hours being raped by them. But after Evan released his seeds inside her, she knew they're done. Ruby lied on the ground naked, ignored by the boys before one of them asked, "What about her?" Ian asked.

"Relax, she won't spit out any word as long as we got her pictures," David answered in confidence.

"Ruby...?" A woman's voice echoed throughout the warehouse. The four males threw their sight onto a blonde girl by the entrance. Ruby tried to look at the figure but she knew well who was it.

"Oh shit! It's that blonde bitch!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What...have you done to her...? What have you done to my sister...?" Yang advanced towards them. The boys backed away.

"Back off, bitch! You can't fight the four of us!" Evan said with hints of fear in his words.

"You...raped her... You raped my little rosé...?" Yang kept advancing, ignoring every threats they came up with. Her eyes changed to red.

"Ha! Your sister deserved what she have don-...!" David was punched directly on his face and broke his nose. He wiped the blood from his nose and returned the punch but Yang grabbed his fist and slowly crushing it.

Ian took out a knife and attempted to stab her. Yang noticed the blade and hold it tightly, injuring her hand. She pulled the knife from his grip and kicked his leg. She flipped David and punched him few times on his face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU RAPED MY SISTER! YOU RAPED MY SISTER!" Her punches grew stronger and crushed David's face. Once she's done, she set her sight on the other three.

Her eyes locked onto them like a hungry lion. The cut on her left palm bleed. But her pain was not her concern. She only cared for the missing pain on the three males. She wanted to bring pain onto them. Without any warning, she lunged herself towards them and engaged a blood bath. She didn't missed any part of their bodies. She broke every bones in them. She punched every faces. She kicked, punched and clawed.

There was no remain of life in them. Only a bunch of lifeless bodies lied on the ground. She gasped for air. "Yang..." A small voice croaked. The blonde girl remembered why she was here.

"Ruby! Oh, Ruby! What've they done to you...?" She took of her vest and covered her sister's naked figure. She brushed away her black and red hair away from her face. Yang's eyes were flooded with tears. She pulled her sister in tight embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, baby sis! I didn't mean to-..."

"I'm glad...Yang still loves me..." She murmured. She wrapped her arms around Yang and smiled. "It's not...your fault, sis..."

Yang tightened her embrace. The tears that flooded her eyes showered down her cheeks. She cried on her shoulder and Ruby caressed her golden locks of hair.

They heard footsteps came to them. Blake and Weiss entered and gasped in shock. "W-what the...?! Who...?!" Weiss stuttered.

"I did it..." Yang answered in a cold tone.

"What? So you're-...!"

"THEY RAPED MY SISTER YOU BITCH!" She yelled. Weiss and Blake gasped. Yang released her sister from her embrace and scooped her up. She went over to a corner to grab her red cloak and covered her sister with the fabric. She walked towards the exit and stopped between Blake and Weiss. She whispered to the heiress.

"Do you think she's guilty now, Weiss?"

* * *

><p>After Yang patched her injured hand, she sent Ruby to the infirmary for pregnancy test. She waited patiently outside the room despite the feeling of uneasiness in her.<p>

Few moments later, Weiss and Blake arrived. The raven haired girl greeted her partner whereas Weiss remained silent. "How's your hand?" Blake asked.

"I'm worried about my sister than my hand, Blake," she answered. Blake nodded. Weiss hesitated to speak up to the blonde. However, she took the risk.

"Yang, I'm sorry for accusing your sister... I didn't expect things like this happened... But...she's the only one I thought of... I-..."

"Don't tell me. Tell Ruby. She wants to know if you're sincere with your words or not." Weiss didn't say a word. Blake glanced over to her team mates in worry.

The infirmary door opened and a nurse emerged, "The patient requested to see you three," she said. Yang got up and entered, followed by Blake and Weiss. The three of them saw Ruby reading a book on her bed. She looked up and thrilled to see her friends and her sister, "Hey, guys!" She called.

"Ruby!" Yang's mood brightened and trapped her sister in her arms. "How are you, little sis?"

"I'm fine! Look sis, they have a book that you red to me when we were kids!" She showed the blonde the book she was reading titled 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Yang giggled of her childish act.

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long! I've been expecting you!" The doctor came and greeted her with a smile.

"What's the result, doctor?" She asked.

"Negative. She's a lucky little girl. But I did gave her some pills. Just in case she show any symptoms..." In split second, Yang trapped her sister in a bear hug.

"Ow! Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang released her and grinned.

The doctor excused himself. The older girls gathered around their leader. Ruby's smile widened. She didn't noticed Blake elbowed the heiress, signaled her to tell her something. Weiss understood, clearing her throat to gain her partner's attention.

"Um...I-I'm sorry for doubted you, Ruby... I didn't expect things like this happened to you... And you're the first one that came across my mind. I guess...the old wounds won't heal, huh?" Silence filled the air. Yang stared at her with a sharp look. Ruby innocently looked at her with her silver eyes. She smiled.

"I'm happy that Weiss is still my friend!" Ruby said. Yang dropped her sharp look and replaced it with a smile. Blake was happy for her team mates. Weiss could smile again.

They spent their time chatting with their leader. Yang made sure Ruby was well fed, bathed and watered. Weiss and Blake helped her to wear her clothes. Right after they finished their tasks, they need to return to their dorm. Yang kissed both her cheeks, "Goodnight, baby sis. We'll visit you tomorrow," she said.

"Goodnight, you guys!" They smiled. Yang took a quick glance on her sister and slowly closed the door. Her smile hadn't fade. She had the same dark look as before.

"Oh, my beloved sister. I'm happy that you still love me. I would make sure your smile won't fade. I will make sure no one would take you away from me..." She murmured. She hummed in an unusual tune. A happy yet creepy tune.

"Phase 1...complete..."


	8. Deceiving Journal

Author's Note

You guys realize the majority of victims in this story are men? Ruby hates men and think they're nothing but liars, cheaters, perverts and torturers. But don't worry. She would kill women as well, if they're the witnesses of the murders. Only her main target are men and afraid her sister would be deceive by them just as she was before. What happened to Ruby before? There would be flashbacks of her past later on so enjoy this chapter first, mes ami~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Deceiving Journal<p>

On the top of a clock tower, a sweet hum was heard. A beautiful red cloak swayed along the night wind. A cloud of rosé petals were brought by the current as well. A girl sat on her scythe which was plunged into the concrete as she picked every petal of a rosé slowly. "She loves me. She hates me..." She chanted.

A raven joined to perch on the tower. The girl continued to chant until she pulled the last petal. She smiled, "Aww, Yang do love me! I just need to make sure she's happy!" The bird cawed. The girl giggled.

"You're right! I should make a bigger surprise! Let's go, Lucius!" She got off of her scythe and pulled it out. She pulled up the hood and jumped down from the building, followed by an eerie giggle. A scream of a man echoed throughout the night.

* * *

><p>I decided to read the journal since I haven't touch it. I turned on the lights in the living room. I lay down the book on the table. The book was quite tattered and I couldn't made out the name of the owner. But it wasn't my concern since I just wanted to find any useful info in here.<p>

There's blood on the first page of the book. But I managed to make out the words. 'Child of Thorns'? What does it meant by that? I hesitated to open the next page but I did peeked a bit. The first thing I saw was blood. I finally opened the page after few peeks. A messed up drawing of a person with something that came out from his or her mouth.

"Rosé vines came out of her mouth. Her mouth and eyes bleed. Small vines came out from her eyes as well. Split second everything destroyed. Roses scattered with blood smeared all over the place..." I muttered. Does this referred to Ruby? What happened during her stay at the hospital?

I don't know what's wrong but I felt like someone was behind me, stared at me with eyes wide opened. I looked over my shoulder. No one... I got goose bumps because of this. Who or whatever was watching me, it won't stop me from finding out the truth. Then, I felt the presence again. Wide eyes and a smile. And it giggled.

Okay, what I saw and heard was creepy. If there was someone in our dorm, surely Weiss or Blake would heard footsteps, right? Huh, maybe I should look around...

I found out most of the windows are closed. No sign of anyone went through. It's just left the bedroom to be checked. Weiss and Blake were sound asleep. I checked the window. It's shut tight and can be open from the inside. Haha, there was no way someone was standing behind m-...

'W-what the...?!' I saw what it looks like a pair of large eyes stared to me. It knew I stared back and swiftly left. I chased after the figure to the hall and went to the...infirmary? And went through the door?! I opened the door and saw it entered into Ruby's room.

'Oh shit... Ruby!' I rushed in and noticed those large eyes stared at me and stood near to Ruby's bed. It smiled in mockery. I clenched my fist and bit my lower lip in anger. It placed a finger on its lips and shushed. "You'll. Wake. Her. Up."

I had enough of this shit, I thought. I reached out for the light switch and turned on the lights in the room. The 'thing' disappeared and the door opened. A man in dark blue uniform entered, "Miss Long, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I...chased someone and led me here..."

"Really? I only saw you run into this room. I didn't see anyone else on the camera." That's impossible! I swear I saw someone ran into here!

"Oh...maybe I was drowsy and worried..." I don't think I should tell him since he wouldn't believe me. He nodded and escorted me to my dorm. "Hey, if you have the chance, can you patrol the infirmary? At least check for someone or something suspicious..." I asked.

"Of course." He said and left. I can't help but wondering. Am I the only one who can see it? I sighed. I slowly opened the door. I should go to sleep. But I need to keep the journal away. I looked for the book at the lounge. The book was on the table still. I was about to pick it up when I saw words written in blood on two pages of the book.

'Don't. Mess. With. Them.' Who's 'them'? I can smell the blood of the book. I picked it up and inspect it. It's still fresh. But when? When did it was written? Ugh, so fucked up right now. I shut the book and brought it to my bed. I hid it under the pillow for a moment since it was terribly late. Even after I closed my eye, I couldn't stop thinking about the figure and the words.

* * *

><p>Stuart patrolled the infirmary as Yang requested. Every room and corner he got them covered, which left him a room belong to a patient named Ruby Rose. He heard stories about the girl, her being psycho and all. But he didn't believe them. So he didn't hesitate to enter. He flashed his flashlight around the room. He went over to the girl's bed and find her still asleep. He inspected the room further and find nothing suspicious.<p>

The man thought his job was done. But it wasn't. He flashed his light to the door, only to find rosé vines on the door. Stuart attempted to find another way out. But he saw something with large eyes at a corner. He hesitated. It didn't move but it's gaze frightened him. He looked back at the door.

And that 'thing' was there.

Stuart couldn't make a sound since a blade penetrated his throat. He didn't realize the knife. He managed to take a closer look at the assailant. It was a girl, smiling at him in mockery. "You're all the same..." She pulled out the blade and plunged it into his head. She slowly pulled it down to his forehead, nose, mouth and his chin. She pulled it out again and plunged in into his right cheek this time. She pulled it sideways to the left cheek.

She giggled when the body collapsed to the floor. "You don't mess with my sister when I'm around..." She murmured. The body suddenly disappeared as well as the vines. Everything returned to the way it was. The girl went over to her bed and sleep with a smile.


	9. Secret Room

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay. I got Geography and History project on progress so I need to delay this for a moment. I've been stressing out because of that but I hope you enjoy this chapter. For now, au revoir mes ami~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - Secret Room<p>

It was confirmed team DINE had passed on. The blows I gave them broke everything in them. They deserved it. How dare they took her innocence away from her? I could've rip them into pieces but I wasn't cruel enough to do it. Well, they're dead and that's all I cared. Those bastards won't touch my sister again.

Speaking of my sister, she was allowed to return to active combat and continue her studies. Team JNPR helped her out for the notes she missed and brightened up the atmosphere. It's been a while since she smiled and I got to see it again.

My phone rang but I chose to ignore it. It rang for couple of minutes and annoyed me. I had no choice but to answer, "Who's this?"

"Ah, Yang. This is William speaking. Would you mind to drop by my office? This is about your sister..."

"I'll be right there." I ended the call. I sighed. Can't I at least have a relaxing day? And I hate that hospital. It's so creepy and shady. Well, time to head out I guess.

"Where are you going, Yang?"

"Holy shit!" I jumped.

"You're cursing," Ruby said. Since when she was behind me?! I huffed. "Sorry." I said.

"Where are you going?" She asked again.

"I'm going to see my friend for a while. You'd be a good girl while I'm away, right?"

"Of course I would!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>I arrived as requested. I parked my bike not far from the entrance. The disturbing miasma returned. God, I hate this place, I thought. I hesitated, however, I entered. I saw William by the receptionist. He gestured me to follow and I had no choice but to follow him if I want to leave this place fast.<p>

He brought me to the security room. I gave him a confused look. What does it have to do with Ruby? I thought. He haven't spoke a word since I arrived, increasing my suspicion.

"You must be wondering why did I brought you here." Well, that answered everything. I mean, not entirely...

"Here's the security footage from ten years ago." I took a closer look on the footage.

The footage showed a hallway with a metal door at the end of it. For the first two minutes, nothing happened. As the video proceeded to the third minute, there was a loud bang, two, three. Hand marks were created. A man in white coat arrived. Another bang came through and startled the doctor. Rosé vines crawled out of the lock hole. A click was heard.

Another man in white coat, followed by soldiers armed with machine guns came in. They aimed their weapons to the metal door. Suddenly, there was absolute silence.

I jumped back from the monitor when I heard a giggle. It was crystal clear, as if someone giggled next to me. Then I heard multiple screams from the video. I focused back on the screen. Soldiers were dragged on the floor and walls by the vines. The white coat men were impaled by the vines and left hanging on the ceiling. Guts and organs were spilled all over the hallway and blood were smeared on the floor and walls. I covered my mouth as I watched in horror and disgust.

A little girl stepped out of the door, smiled widely in amusement. Amused by her 'masterpiece'. There was a man crawled on the floor, legless. The girl heard his groans and whimpers. Her face changed from a wide smile to disgusted. She approached the man, unsheathed something from his waist. A knife. The man looked up to her and opened his mouth to speak. But the girl plunged the knife into his mouth, clogged it all the way to his throat. She pushed the blade deeper into his windpipe. I gasped.

The man coughed blood. The girl responded with a giggle. She turned him over. She grabbed a nearby pistol which was lying on the floor and aimed it to his throat. She pulled the trigger and... The screen blackened.

"W-what...?"

"Malfunctioned. But you might not wanna know what happened exactly..." True. I didn't wanted to know what she did to the corpse. Was that the Ruby I know? She was worst than I thought.

"You see...I called you here because I wanted to warn you about her. And I would suggest you...get rid of her..."

"Are you fucking with me? You called me all the way here just to show this video AND tell me to get rid of her?! Even if my sister is a cold blood psycho killer, I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON HER!"

He sighed. "Very well. But don't say I didn't warned you. Shall I escort you to the exit?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. I want to know, is that room with the metal door still exist?" He gave me a stern look. I can tell that room existed somewhere in this building and it was rebuilt.

"You may leave..." He said.

* * *

><p>That was...weird. But my gut told me it must be here and there was something hidden in the room. Looks like I need to investigate a little longer.<p>

I looked around and went to every hallway for the metal door. I only found doors with patients inside. Although I did found the stairs which led me to lower floors. At the bottom of the stairs, a black cat stood silently and stared. I was startled when the cat mew. It has a strange sound, a mix of a growl and a meow. It suddenly ran off. The cat urged me to follow it.

It wasn't far tho. Maybe since I followed the cat and it led me directly to the metal door that I was looking for. Somewhat the cat vanished.

I turned the handle and pulled the door outward. The door made a loud squeaking noise despite looked like brand new. The inside was pitch black. I tried to look for the light switch, 'Where the fuck is it?'

"So you've discovered the Sacrificial Chamber." I turned around. William was there with a couple of soldiers behind him. I activated my gauntlets. He gave me a stern look.

"You just have to poke your nose around, don't ya? I admire your brave curiosity. However, this is as far as you can go..." The soldiers behind him faced me and aimed their machine guns to me.

"What have you done to Ruby...?" I scowled.

"She was the most dangerous patient in the history. We have to do what we were instructed..."

"That video you showed me..."

"She was hungry. Terribly hungry. That's why she was aggressive, escaped. I forgot to feed her. There wasn't enough sacrifice back then..." I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth.

"You fucking sicko! You made her into a killer AND a cannibal?!" I growled. He chuckled.

"It was the most nutritious meal she'd ever had. She was lucky to be fed. Plus, someone like her shouldn't be sympathize. And that includes you..." He pointed his finger to me. The soldiers were ready to shoot. I backed away.

From the dark room, I heard something crawled on the floor. I didn't pay attention to it much since my only focus was to save my own life. However, I quickly ducked when a thorn vine suddenly darted out and impaled a soldier through his mouth. More vines darted out of the room and impaled one by one, some were tore into half. Blood splattered on my clothes and the hall. I saw William ran for his life but the vines caught him by his ankles and dragged him into the room.

I heard his screams echoed from the darkness. My knees shook badly. I crouched into the room and struggled to stand. My head hit something hard. Unable to find the switch, I used the light on my phone. "WAH!"

I fell again as I saw a face with hollow eye sockets crawling with maggots and rose vines. Its mouth was wide open with vines crawled out of it and wrapped around its neck. I felt like to cry.

Because the mouth moved by itself.

"Oarghhh..." Fuck it! I thought. I ran out of the room and straight for the exit. I didn't look back. I just want to get out.

I had enough secrets for myself...


	10. Suprise!

Author's Note

I've watched Chapter 1 of Volume 2. The first thing that came through my mind was "More people to kill...". Since Volume 2 is out, I got to find more characters to become the victims in later chapters. I need to know more of the characters in Volume so that I could experiment every killing method I can think off on them. Enjoy, mes ami~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Surprise!<p>

Yang took a quick break once she made it to Beacon. The blood on her vest had dried but that wasn't her concern. She saw a glimpse of a figure stood at the courtyard. She knew it was Ruby. How? Only Ruby would wait for her that long.

The older girl scratched the back of her head. She approached the younger girl while she tried to came up with excuses. Ruby smiled widely once she found out her sister returned. However, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened in fear and anger. She muttered, "Yang...did someone...hurt you?"

Yang remembered the blood on her vest. She stuttered as she answered, "U-uh... There were Grimm on my way so uh...I fought them..." Well, it was partly true. There were Grimm on her way and she did fought them but it wasn't their blood on her vest. Ruby stared. Yang tried to avoid eye contact and being suspicious to her sister.

"Oh...okay then!" Ruby replied with a smile. Yang sighed in relief. She realized Ruby didn't cling onto her arm as usual, probably due to the dried blood on her clothes. But the younger girl followed her as she entered the building.

* * *

><p>I'm glad that Weiss and Blake fell asleep. Otherwise they would be asking questions of where I was or why was I late, especially with the blood on my vest. I immediately took a bath and changed into my sleepwear. I tucked Ruby to sleep, said my goodnight to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled as she slowly closed her eyes. I sighed.<p>

So much things played in my mind. The brutal massacre, the hanged body, the vines and the truth hidden in that hospital. I can't believe they turned her into a murderer and a cannibal... They were supposed to help their patients not treating them like some sort of animal! I can't imagine her so desperate for food and water and the only thing she could find was a human being. Ugh, just thinking about it made me sick...

I didn't go to sleep since I had something to do but I climbed onto my bed and took out the journal underneath of my pillow. I covered myself with my blanket and used my phone to see in the dark. I would use my aura but I'm afraid that the light would be too strong even covered by my blanket. But the light of my phone was enough, at least for me to read the journal.

I opened the page where I bookmarked. Everything were scribbled roughly. I'm able to made out the word "Rose", "Heart" and "Transplant". Did they conducted a heart transplant on Ruby? If so, what's with the "Rosé"? Were Ruby addressed as Rosé instead of her first name? Wait...there's something on the next page.

It was a picture of a rosé. But it didn't looked like the rosé flower. There was a caption at the bottom of the picture: "Artificial Rosé-shaped Heart For Our Special Patient." Rosé heart...? Artificial? Why would they do this? Is that why my sister often hold her chest? Because of that stupid heart?

"I would've kill him if that thing didn't kill first..." I muttered. I closed the book and slipped it under my pillow. I was about to turn my phone off when the menu said I got a voicemail. Who would wanted to call me at these times? Still, I tapped on the message and brought it closer to my ears

"You're on the list, Yang Xiao Long..." Was what I heard. The voice sounded like a whisper. I'm on a list? What list? And how did he or she knew my name? I wanted to repeat the message but it was gone. I searched at the missed call section in case that person did called me. Empty. I looked into the recents, empty as well.

* * *

><p>I barely slept last night since I lost the mysterious voicemail. The voicemail could give me a clue or two of these few nights. Weird stuff keep happening around me. Did I just made a wrong step? No, I don't think so. Someone didn't want me to find out the truth. That's why supernatural things happened. They wanted to distract me from my objective. This matter made my sister suffered. I need to be involve as well. For the sake of Ruby.<p>

"Sis, it's combat training soon~!" Ruby said. I saw her silver eyes peeked up to my bed. I smiled and ruffled her red and black hair. I carefully dropped myself from my bed and put on my boots. Ruby immediately hugged my arm after I stood up. Weiss and Blake waited for us outside of our dorm. We headed to the combat room as soon as we joined them.

Not much we talked about since it would be the usual topics such as what's our current grades, what we learnt from our last class. It was nothing interesting until Weiss brought up a topic, "Did you guys saw a raven at our balcony? It's been around here for a while now..." A raven? Is it the same raven that I saw before?

"Does it have small horns and no eyes?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's been around the school ever since the mysterious deaths and murders of the students. My guess would be that the bird was attracted to the smell of tragedies."

"Some said the raven is a sign of upcoming death and could smell the rotten corpses of the victims," Blake said. I felt Ruby tensed up a little since she suddenly squeezed my arm. I don't know if it's fear or what, it started to hurt.

At least the raven do exist. But it didn't explain about the black figure I once saw. Was that my imagination or someone would eventually see it just like the raven? Am I losing my mind?

* * *

><p>Combat training distracted me from my problems for a while. But they returned as soon as it was over. So I decided to take some fresh air and leave Ruby to Weiss and Blake. I can't help but Ruby had been weird. She didn't protest when I leave her. Usually she would insisted me to bring her along. But she was quiet. Too quiet. She wasn't being herself.<p>

I was lost in thought I didn't realized a black cat on my way. I was startled when it mew. I looked at the cat. It was the same cat from the hospital. How did it know I stayed here?

Like before, it ran off before I could catch it. I quickly get up and chased the feline. It was fast and swift in dodging people as it run. I had to push through a crowd of students to catch up with it. I was slow however the cat stopped for a moment, waited for me to escape from the crowd. After I got out, the cat ran off again.

I followed it down the stairs non stop, afraid I would lose sight of it. There weren't any students as I descended. I would've see a couple of students or at least a teacher use these stairs. But there were none. I followed the feline till the bottom floor and a strange smell filled the hall.

The cat disappeared once again. I was left alone with the foul smell lingered around me. The smell was quite familiar. And I'm surprised there was only a door at the end of the hall. My guess would be that the smell came from that door. I slowly approached the door in caution. Ember Celica was activated. The smell grew stronger as I got closer.

I covered my mouth and nose with my hand. But I can still smell it. The smell of corpses. I used my scarf to cover my mouth and nose. I continued to approach it. The odor got stronger once I'm in front of it. I slowly placed my hand on the handle. If it's true there're corpses behind in this door, are they...?

Despite my hesitation, I opened the door. My eyes widened in shock when I see heads impaled by some sort of hook and hanged on the ceiling. Bodies piled at a corner and organs gathered at the middle. I felt sick in my stomach. Especially when I finally identified Velvet's head. "Who woul-...?"

"Surprise!" I heard a cheerful voice behind me. I recognized it well. I turned around in shock. It was Ruby. She smiled happily.

"Ruby...do you know about this...?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean who did this? I did! I did it for you!" She answered in happy tone. She retained the smile on her face despite I'm in total shock. All this time I told everyone Ruby is innocent. I told them she didn't kill them. Now this...?

"H-how long have you been doing this?" She hummed for a moment.

"Few months!" She said with a smile. I have no words to utter. I didn't care about the smell. I didn't care about the crawling maggots on the ground. I felt disgust and Ruby knew.

"...what's wrong, sis?" She asked. I didn't know how to respond. I saw her face lose the smile, replaced with a darker look. "You...don't like it...?" She said in darker tone. Sweats trickled down my face. I looked down. I can't hide the feeling of disgust. I can't lie.

"N-no...I-I don't like it... I'm sorry, Ruby... I really don't like it..." She didn't respond. I looked up and saw the dark look on her. She stared as if she wanted to eat me. Is she going to kill me?


	11. Complete

Author's Note

It's been few months huh? Thanks for being patient with me. Here a good long chapter for you guys. Thanks to TheDarkenedRose for the edit. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - Complete<p>

Ruby's dark expression stayed up, even after minutes passed. Is she going to... kill me now? I thought. N-no! She wouldn't do such a thing... right? Then her expression suddenly changed. Her dark expression had been replaced with sadness and she looked down, trying to avoid making eye contact. "Oh, I thought... you would like it... I should've known." She muttered.

"Y-you're not... mad, even though I didn't like it?" I asked. She raised her head to look at me, shook her head and smiled

"Well, I'm kind of upset but... I'm glad you're being honest with me." She replied with a smile. I lowered my arms and sighed in relief. I'm relieved my sister didn't kill me and understood me as well. I turned around to see the bodies. I felt small arms wrap around my right arm. Ruby looked up to me, her silver eyes glowing with guilt and sadness.

"What do we do with this?" She asked, pointing at the gore in the room.

"We call the police." The word 'police' made Ruby tighten her hold on my arm. She trembled, eyes widened in fear.

"A-are you going to-"

"No, I'm not going to turn you in Rubes and if they try to arrest you, I won't them lay a finger on you, even if it means breaking their bones." I said which made her nod; then I continued, "I'll keep this as a secret. I'll tell them that we saw a cat and tried to catch it and it led us here." She hummed in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>With the help of the police and a few strong students, they managed to take the bodies out of the room. I explained what had happened and how Ruby ended up with me. Turns out that she was looking for me after I left for a few minutes to get some fresh air and it made the false story more convincing. "So you're saying that you both chased a stray cat which led you to the room? Is that all?" A man in dark blue uniform asked.<p>

I nodded without hesitation. I noticed the way Ruby looked at him with terror and anger. Her grip on my arm got tighter and she gritted her teeth. I realize she could kill them anytime when I'm not looking. I patted her head gently. Settle down, Ruby. We don't want trouble, remember? I thought... hoping she could figure it out.

It seemed like Ruby did and hid behind my back. She let go of me and clutched onto my vest instead and looked at the officers. The one who questioned me had left, which made me sigh in relief. I wanted to ask Ruby why she killed those people I saw back at the room but for now, I needed to keep her from being labeled as suspicious.

I glanced at a man in a white suit talking with Ozpin, and then I turned to look at Ruby and placed a finger on her lips, telling her to be quiet in which she complied without questioning me. While everyone that had gathered were busy staring at the bodies, Ruby and I moved to the front of the crowd in order to hear the conversation clearly.

"This is getting out of control Ozpin; dead bodies in the academy's basement, as if the missing people wasn't enough to deal with!"

"Are you still saying that one of my students is the murderer? I would appreciate it if you could take that statement back."

"Who else would've done this Ozpin; there's no way this could've been outside work!?"

"Have you realized that the majority of the victims are outsiders? How can my students know them? There are countless amounts of suspects out there Ironwood. Among thousands of citizens, you suspected my students?" Ozpin asked. The man named Ironwood clenched his hand into fist.

"No, I only suspect the young one." Did he mean Ruby?

"What do you have against her Ironwood; we talked about this?"

"If you let me question her further, I'll have proof she's the murderer." I can feel Ruby's nails dig deep into my skin.

"I don't want you to persuade me with your nonsense anymore. You may leave."

Ironwood grunted. He turned around and yelled something to his men. Then the school's staff arrived and ordered us to return to our dorm.

"Bad man." Ruby muttered as we walked back to the dorm.

I agreed. "Yeah... he's a bad man."

* * *

><p>Ruby skipped happily once her sister told her that she would keep her past activities a secret. Despite it being a serious crime, Yang didn't want Ruby being locked up or executed. Ruby gave her trust to her older sister to not leak out the secret.<p>

Of course, the red cloaked girl thought the other way around. To her, it means Yang doesn't care if she killed people and she planned to do more of that, but she doesn't have anyone that she can label in her list as a potential victim yet. However, she hummed happily on every step that touched the ground.

"Hey, Red!" Shouted a male voice. Ruby stopped skipping. She hated when her jolly movement was disrupted and she knew that voice. She turned and saw the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester called her with his team mates. Suddenly she beamed at them and her expression changed almost immediately.

"We know you're the one who did it! If you want us to keep your little secret to ourselves, you need to do us a favor." He said.

Ruby never cared about the cliché threats of blackmailing but she still kept staring at them. She slowly took out her scythe and asked in a gentle voice. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Play? Why would we play with you?!" Russell protested.

"C'mon, it's just a little game!" Ruby whined.

"Alright, just a game." Cardin replied. Ruby smirked psychotically.

"Great! This game is called hide-and-seek! But I made it more fun!" She unsheathed Crescent Rose and changed it into a scythe. She began to hum a soft yet creepy melody, team CRDL didn't dare to interrupt.

"I'll count to ten, that's how long you have to find somewhere to hide. If I find you, you'll have to die, okay?" She asked in a bright tone. The boys panicked. Before they could ask further, she closed her eyes and began counting.

"One... Two... Three..." The CRDL boys didn't waste a second. They separated from each other and found their hiding spot. They had no idea why would they participate in her 'game' but they obeyed without further questions.

"Ten!" Ruby shouted and opened her eyes. She smiled.

ReAdy oR nOt , HeRe I cOmE...

* * *

><p>Sky Lark ran to the back of the building; the only place he thought it's safe since its near to the academy. He hid in a gap of the structure and shadows where the girl in red cloak would've never thought of finding him. He sighed in relief when the girl was nowhere to be seen. He thought she has forgotten of the game.<p>

'It's my luck I guess...' He thought.

A voice was suddenly heard behind him. "Rule number one, don't leave your hiding place until I say so~." Sky jumped and turned around. There was no one.

"You broke the rule, so you have to die okay?" Sky panicked.

Suddenly, he heard slices. Pain rushed to his body and head. He stood still. Then, blood spurted out from cuts across his forehead, mouth, chest, stomach, arms and legs. He fell on his back. The cuts continues to bleed out. His breathing slowed.

Ruby slowly approached Sky. He threw his sight onto her and tried to speak but he was getting too weak to even do such a thing. Ruby smiled. "Naughty boy, you broke the rules! I don't play with rule breakers." She said.

She took out an army knife. He watched the movement so he could dodge the stabbing at least. But his mind went blank before the knife plunged into his head, the blade penetrating it with almost no problem. Ruby twisted the blade to make it able to go deeper into his head. Her smile never faded away. Once she took it out, blood oozed out of the wound heavily.

She giggled and beamed at the now lifeless body. A raven came and perched on his head, beginning to peck into his flesh. "Don't forget to clean up, Lucius. We don't want to leave a surprise for anyone else." She told the bird.

"I've had it! I'll turn her in!" Dove exclaimed to himself. He stopped at the middle of Emerald Forest and tried to catch his breath. He looked around to make sure the girl isn't hiding or watching.

"I sure hope the bird's not here as well." He muttered. He took out his phone and punched the number of the Vale Police Department. Once he did that, he tapped on the call button and put it on his ear.

The phone worked normally, ringing repeatedly as he waited for an officer to pick up the phone and then it suddenly screeched, making him drop his phone in shock. It continued to screech and the screen was beginning to change into an image of a rose, then a skull and finally, a girl. A giggle was heard from it.

Dove had no idea what to do. He carefully picked up his phone, it still screeched but he didn't care about that. He observed the image on his phone's screen, and then it flashed suddenly.

His screen changed again to some more pictures; a girl stood not far from him, watching him all the time. He lowered his phone, but there was no one with him.

He didn't know if he's being crazy or was just hallucinating. He was thinking of calling one of his teammates when his phone suddenly rang, "Who's calling me at the time like this?" He muttered to himself.

He tapped the answer button and brought it closer to his ear. A raven cawed and the device suddenly exploded, creating wounds on the right side of his head. "YAAARRRGGHH!" He screamed and fell to the ground, covering the badly bleeding wounds with his hands.

As if the explosion wasn't enough, his scream and blood had attracted the Grimm. Growls and snarls grew louder as they got closer. Dove noticed them and his screams of pain changed into ones of fear. A Beowolf wasn't hesitant as it pounced him and tore him limb to limb, then the rest of the pack joined in on the gruesome feast.

On a tree on top of them, Ruby giggled as she spectated the free feast the Grimm were given. The raven perched on her shoulder and sat quietly. "Sorry, wrong number." She whispered and continued to giggle.

* * *

><p>'Oh god, why did I agree on this?' Russel thought. He took a Bullhead and flew to city, hoping it would be far enough from her. The streets were crowded with people, provided him a good hiding spot. He quietly walked through them and calmed himself down.<p>

The mohawk boy finally sighed in relief. He slowly changed his mind to other things than the hide and seek game. He walked past a dust shop and took a glance at the window but he didn't see his faint reflection or the interior of the shop; it was the red cloaked girl.

He immediately stopped once he processed what he saw. He looked back to the window but she was still there, right where his reflection should be. She smiled widely. Russel was stunned. The girl moved her hand to the mirror and began to form words with her bloodstained fingers.

Slowly she wrote the words she desired and Russel didn't dare to move an inch. He watched the movement of her finger and when she moved it away from the window, he read her message. F-O-U-N-D-Y-O-U...

The glass shattered into pieces and an arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. The girl grinned. Russel tugged his hand away and went into a full on sprint away from her. She climbed out of the shattered glass window and smirked.

Russel had no idea where he go. He thought the city would keep him safe since it's quite a populated for her to just kill someone. He should've known better than to trust his gut alone.

"Shit, where to hide?!" he muttered under his breath. He ran into an alley, an action that he would soon regret. He spotted a dumpster and quickly climbed in, then he closed the lid. He dared not to move nor breathe, fearing that the pursuing fifteen year old girl would find him.

A few minutes had passed so Russel decided to sneak a peek and opened the lid to give him a small opening to see through. His nose suddenly caught a scent of something rotten. He pushed open the lid all the way and gasped in horror. Piles of dead birds and cats with their stomach cut opened on the ground. The words 'FOUND YOU' were written on the wall.

"I found Russel!" A girl shouted in a playful tone. Russel panicked and immediately retreated into the dumpster. She laughed.

"Don't be scared! You managed to finish the game! But..." Her tone became depressed; the mohawk-haired boy peeked again and shot her a confused look. "You almost forgot about the game... so I need to punish you!" She said, smiling suddenly as she took out her scythe. He saw the giant blade was about to slash him so he leapt out of the dumpster and took out his daggers.

"Yay! Big bro wants to play again!"

"You fucking sick girl!" He cursed. Ruby responded with a giggle. She slammed her scythe to the ground and shot him. Russel blocked the bullets however, but his weapon suddenly sparked and fire began to cover them.

"W-what the fuck?!" He tossed his weapon to the ground and tried to put the fire out, stepping on them a couple of times.

"Big bro, look at this!" He looked up to be cautious of what she would do but instead, he met with a knife pierced into his left eye. He screamed in pain as the knife was dragged from his eye to his head, slowly scrambling his brain which soon silenced his scream. She cut open his head, took out his brain and used it to draw a rose on the ground.

A raven perched on his head and pecked into the open gash. She grinned. "There's one more thing big bro, Lucius. I wonder if he enjoys medium rare or roasted…."

* * *

><p>Cardin had himself hidden in the locker for almost an hour after the hide-and-seek game started. He controlled his breathing to make it hard for her to hear him. He began to wonder how his teammates were doing. Are they safe or did she find them? He thought about contacting them but his fear that the girl may still be around was still horrifying to him that he didn't dare to take his phone out.<p>

He heard soft footsteps echo in the room. A creepy melodic hum was heard. The loud sound of steel dragging on the floor, presumably her weapon were hurting his ears. "Big bro~! Come out, come out wherever you are~!" She shouted in a joyful tone. She began slamming her scythe to each locker she passed. Cardin imagined himself being crushed by the weight of the scythe.

He decided to peek through the gap of the locker when suddenly the slamming stopped. He saw no one outside of his locker but he never thought about leaving it until he was sure the girl left. He leaned back when he heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped. He suspected something and peeked through the gap once again. He yelped when he met a pair of silver eyes staring at him. She giggled.

"I found big bro Cardin! Yay~! You can come out now~!" She cooed. Cardin hesitated but after a few convincing sentences from her, he finally left the locker. She smiled. He tried to keep his distance away from her as he looked around for his team mates in case she found them but they weren't around.

"Hey, where're the other guys?" He asked. Ruby giggled. "They're waiting for you but… I want to cover your eyes with these~!" She showed him a white cloth and blindfolded him.

"W-where are you taking me?!" She shoved him forward and started to push him. Cardin had no choice but to keep walking. He didn't have a single idea of where she would led him. He knew they left the locker room and they went through the hallway and used the stairs but he didn't know what was waiting for him.

She shoved him inside a room and made him fall onto something. He tried to stand but he couldn't move his hands. 'W-when did she tie me?!' He thought. He felt the rope tied tightly around his wrists. He tried to reach the knot but when he did, he realized that it was too tight to untangle.

The blindfold was pulled and he can see clearly where he is. A room, where the dead bodies were kept. He looked at what he was lying on. His eyes widened to see his team mates… or what was their teammates. He nudged at them to wake up but found out they're no longer alive when he smelt blood. He heard a giggle in front of him and turned to look at the girl. "Y-you killed them?! Y-you said you wouldn't kill them if we played with you!" He yelled.

"But they broke the rules… rule breakers should be punished." She answered.

"Then, what do you want to do with me?!" She answered with a giggle. She went over to a corner and picked up a container. She returned to Cardin and started to pour a clear liquid on them. Some had landed in his mouth in which he spat out. "The fuck you're trying to do, bitch?!"

She threw the container to one side and rummaged into her pocket for something. His eyes caught something shiny in her hand. "I-is that-?!" Ruby had pulled out a lighter. A flame flickered after a few attempts on the spark wheel but a few more attempts later, she stared at the flame after it blazed strongly and glanced at Cardin. She grinned and giggled. "A Roasted Cardinal, coming right up." She dropped the lighter onto Dove's body and the fire ignited. The flame spread to the other bodies and finally to Cardin.

He screamed in pain as his body caught on fire, he was now in a fiery inferno. He constantly shouted profanities her and even tried to choke her as the rope that tied him burnt however, the flame caught onto him and slowly burned him. His dark lifeless body fell to the floor and the fire died out. "Aww, looks like there would be Charred Cardinal for dinner… well, it's inedible anyway. Yang wouldn't like that."

She kicked his body which fell apart to be ashes. She smiled psychotically at the sight. "Phase 2. Complete."


	12. Rose Storm

Author's Note

Man, it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been catching up with school so I don't have much time to spare for writing. Besides, I have my exam and that adds up to the delay excuse. Well, I could say as much as I want but I think all of you prefer to read the chapter than my nonsense so, enjoy this chapter mes ami. Credit to Darkesper for the editing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Rose Storm<p>

It was surprisingly quiet. Too quiet. I haven't heard a single sound of team CRDL in the cafeteria, as if they weren't here. I soon realized it was indeed a fact. "Cardin and the gang aren't here today?" I asked.

"Not a clue. Usually they would be causing more of a ruckus this time around..." Jaune answered. I glanced at Ruby who was munching on her cookies happily. I didn't have to find the answers since she's the only person I could suspect. Actually, the real suspect.

She saw me glancing at her and gave me a wide smile. Her smile seemed to tell me everything. 'Yup, I killed them all. They deserved it.' It's kinda creepy to figure it out immediately especially if you're the only one who knew about it. She returned to eating her cookies. I puffed out air from my lungs.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Velvet's teammates dropped out of the academy?" Pyrrha asked.

"R-really? You mean the whole team?!" Weiss questioned.

"Their leader, Coco? Went nuts after she heard what happened to Velvet and decided to quit from being a huntress. Her other two teammates, Fox and Yatsuhashi, dropped out, too…" Jaune explained.

I couldn't help but glance at Ruby again. She munched her food slowly. She probably knew what I was thinking. She glanced at me and there was no smile. "Can you guys excuse me with my sister for a moment?" I tugged her arm and led her to the courtyard.

We sat on a bench that was far enough from any students that were passing by. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone nearby. I sighed in relief once I was clear. I looked at Ruby who stepped on a flower and squished it. "Ruby, what have I told you about killing people? Did anyone see what you did?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Look, just because I said I'll keep it secret, I didn't mean you could kill them! Well, no one really cares about CRDL anyway, but you made Velvet's teammates drop out... Why did you do it, Ruby...?"

She looked down to the flower and scrapped it off with her boot. I watched her actions then looked into her eyes. Cold and merciless.

"I wouldn't do it if it weren't for you, Yang... They disturbed me and you... I can't let them disturb do that again..." She answered.

"Killing them is wrong, Ruby, and Velvet didn't do anything to me! I keep your secret because I don't want you to rot in prison. I don't want them to send you away again. Who knows where you would end up. Some creepy asylum? I don't want that to happen!" She responds with a smile and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. "Ruby..."

"I may be crazy, Yang. But I'm crazy enough to protect you... I don't care where I end up. I'll always find my way back to you…" I wanted to protest but she suddenly kissed my lips. She pulled back before I could return the kiss and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now! I can look after myself,"

I respond with a smile.

"Yeah, you're my big girl…" I hugged her tighter. I didn't hear what she was murmuring near my ear.

* * *

><p>The day suddenly went well. No one cared about team CRDL's disappearance. Maybe they finally got tired of their shit. Huh, whatever… I decided to lie down on my bed for the day. Weiss went for combat training while Blake, as always, was at the library. I was left with Ruby, she writing something in her diary. I finally saw a different Ruby an hour ago, normal and mature. I still didn't understand what triggered her psychotic instinct. Maybe I didn't know her as much well I thought.<p>

I didn't realize I was staring at Ruby for a while when she asked, "Is something wrong, Yang?" I tried to pretend I was feeling groggy from waking up but she knew me so well. She giggled. "You don't have to pretend, sis. I caught you~!" She cooed. I let out a nervous laugh. She smiled and continued to write. I got curious, so I dropped myself from my bed and went over to her. I was about to peek when she suddenly slammed the book shut. "No peeking Yang~!"

I pout, earning a kiss on the cheek. She giggled as I blushed. "What's that you wrote in there?" I asked.

"It's a diary, sis. You don't ask people what they write in their diaries!" She smiled. I scratched the back of my head. Great, I asked a stupid question. Real smooth, Yang…

I placed my chin on her bed and glanced up to her. "Aren't you bored just sitting in here all day?" I asked.

"Actually, I felt like doing something, but I don't know what..."

I perked up. "Lets take a walk in the forest. You and I could get some fresh air," I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

She put her diary in a small backpack next to her and slid it under the blanket. I helped her to get down from her bed which swayed a little. She immediately hugged my arm and snuggled closer to me. I respond with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Ruby skipped happily when we got to the forest. She hummed a tune while smiling wide, as if there was nothing that could bother her. I smiled and kept my eyes on her, afraid she would run off and do something again.<p>

She often glanced at me and smiled. I didn't understand what she wanted to tell me, but I smiled back, happy to see her smiling. She hummed a tune that sounded familiar, but I couldn't recognize it very well.

The forest was extremely quiet. The birds didn't tweet at all. Ruby didn't seem to mind the silence, but as a precaution, I called her. "Ruby, get back here!"

She stopped and turned around, looking at me in confusion. I noticed a pair of red eyes stared at her.

"What is-..." Her words were cut off with a loud howl. A beowolf jumped out of the bushes behind her and pounced her.

"Ruby!" I activated my gauntlets and rushed to the Grimm, punched it away from her and helped her up. I grabbed her arm and ran when the Grimm got up, snarling at us. I ran as fast as I could while pulling on her arm. She whimpered.

"I-it hurts sis..." I stopped and let go of her arm, not realizing I gripped onto her too tight.

"S-sorry, but we have to-...!" We heard more growls approaching us. A large pack of beowolves came out of the bushes and surrounded us. Ruby took out her scythe and pointed at them. Both of us backed away from the back until our backs hit each others.

"S-sis, there's too many of them..." she said.

I raised my arms in offensive mode. "Ruby, I want you to run once I punch our way out..." She immediately grabbed my arm.

"No, I'm not leaving you, Yang!"

A beowolf jumped towards us, baring its teeth and struck its claws at us. I pushed Ruby away before it clawed my shoulder. I yelled in pain.

"YANG!"

I stumbled onto the ground and held my left shoulder to prevent more blood from seeping out. I yelped in pain.

"Y-you hurt Yang..." I heard Ruby mutter and turned to her.

"R-Ruby...?!" My eyes widened when I saw thorn vines coming out of the corner of her eyes and mouth. Her eyes turned black with white pupils present. A cloud of rose petals circled around her. The Grimm suddenly backed away.

"Unforgivable... UNFORGIVABLE!" I laid down on the ground when the cloud of rose petals suddenly became a huge rose storm. The Grimm around us tried to run but they were trapped in the storm and suddenly cut into pieces.

I looked up to Ruby who clutched her head and screamed in agony. I slowly crawled to her and called her. "R-Ruby, stop!" She couldn't hear me through the sound of the strong wind and her own screams. I kept crawling until I reached her. I got onto my knees and wrapped my arms around her despite the pain on my shoulder.

"Ruby, stop! They're dead! You can stop now!" This time she heard me when she stopped screaming.

"Y-Yang...?" she muttered. Her body trembled violently.

"I-I'll be okay... The Grimm are dead... You can stop now..." I hugged her tighter, hoping she would calm down.

The storm subsided and the rose petals landed on the ground gently. Dead bodies of Grimm fell and disintegrated into thin air. Trees suddenly fell, creating a deafening thud and tiny tremors. Ruby fell to her knees and her arms dropped to her side. I moved myself to her front and lifted her face by the chin.

I noticed the vines from the corner of her mouth and eyes disappeared. Her eyes returned to their beautiful silver color. I smiled and sighed in relief. "Oh Ruby..."

Tears slowly fell from her eyes."Y-Yang, you're h-hurt... T-they hurt you..." She gently placed her hand on my wounded shoulder despite trembling. She sobbed. I frowned and held her hand. I don't like seeing her cry.

"Ruby, it's okay. It's nothing serious. Just a little stitching and I'll be fine..." She looked up at me, wiping her tears as she did.

"R-really? You'll be… o-okay?" I nodded and she smiled. I got up and helped her up. Her knees trembled, probably due to her exerting herself from creating the storm. I offered her a piggyback ride.

"B-but what about your shoulder?"

"It's nothing that I couldn't handle! C'mon, Ruby!" I squatted down and Ruby wrapped her arms around my neck. I got up and supported her legs by my side.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I smiled and glanced back. I couldn't believe what I saw. How did she conjured such power? What's with her eyes and the vines? I can keep asking myself these questions, but I don't know the answers.

I glanced at Ruby who was now sound asleep. I felt her soft breath on my skin. I frowned. Something's definitely wrong with her and I will find out what it is. That's my promise, Ruby...


	13. Unveiling The Truth Part 1

Author's Note

So I have to check for grammar mistakes in this chapter on my own. I couldn't get a beta reader and if there's anyone that could offer their assistance, I'd be more than happy to accept it. For now, enjoy mes ami.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Unveiling The Truth Part 1<p>

That's it. I'm going to find out what's really happening. Things got outta hand lately and it's driving me crazy if I don't do something. But I need help. For that, I have to tell the truth about Ruby which it was the most regretful thing I ever did.

"I knew it! I knew she killed them!" Weiss exclaimed.

"But that's impossible... How could she kill when she's with us all the time?" Blake asked. I sighed.

"That's the problem. I want both of your help on this case. I want to know why Ruby acted like this and I want to help her as much as I can," I said. I looked at them seriously especially Weiss.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other for a moment. I waited patiently for their replies. Then they turned back to me. "I will help. Ruby's my friend and I'm sure there's something that made her like that..." Blake answered.

I smiled and looked at Weiss. She sighed. "I guess I should lend a hand too... She's my partner after all," she said.

My smile widened, "Thanks guys. I really need it..."

Weiss crossed her arms, "So, where do we start?" she asked.

I looked around and made sure Ruby is in the room and distracted. I placed the journal on the table. "Few weeks ago, I went to a mental hospital where Ruby was treated."

"Ruby went to a mental hospital?" Blake asked, raising her brows in surprised. My face darkened and I looked down.

"It's in the report here. You read it yourself..." I handed over Ruby's health report to them and they opened. There was a moment of silence as they focused on reading the report. Their eyes widened in shock.

"A-abused...? Ruby was abused...?" Weiss said.

"So...she killed her father because of that..." Blake murmured.

I nodded. "I also got this journal from a doctor there. He said it's her parents journal but I don't think it really is..."

"Did you find any clues in the journal?" Blake asked.

"I couldn't find anything in this book. I thought I would but-..."

"Here, let me take a look," Weiss offered. I looked at her for a moment and handed over the journal to her. She flipped the pages and frowned. Must've been the pictures, I thought. She flipped the pages again and stopped suddenly. Her eyes focused on a page.

"You found something?"

Blake peered to the page and frowned on a small text. "It's in foreign language."

"It's German," Weiss said.

"Can you read it?" I asked.

Weiss took a deep breath and read it to herself first before she read it aloud, "If the three of you are looking in here, forget about it. There's no actual clues in this journal...!"

"W-what? How does it know we're looking for clues in here?" Blake looked at me in surprise. I shrugged.

"Don't look at me! I don't know either."

"Well, now what do we do?"

"Guys, there are more words appeared!" Weiss called and both of us focused back on her. She continued, "You can probably start scouring for clues at her birth place. A small settlement in the Snowy Forest."

"Snowy Forest... Which is-..."

"Atlas." I cut off Blake's words. "The forest at the outskirts of Atlas. We can't waste time anymore!"

We heard small footsteps approaching us. Weiss quickly hid the journal and the health report. Blake acted as normal as she could, though she didn't look much different from her usual expression. I turned and saw Ruby standing before me, smiling. "Hey Ruby. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm bored..." She complained. I glanced at Weiss and Blake. Their nervous looks were almost obvious to detect. I noticed Ruby stared at them instead of me.

"Oh, right. Weiss, Blake and I are going somewhere for a while."

"Can I come with you?"

I looked at her in guilt and slowly shook my head. She scowled. "Sorry Ruby but you have to stay..."

"You said I need to stay right by your side..." Her voice lowered and she suddenly gave Weiss and Blake a sharp glare. "Why you have to bring them?" Her tone got rough.

Cold sweat ran down my face, "I-I need their help with something a-and you can't come. I'm really sorry Ruby. Y-you understand me, right...?" I looked at her for a moment. She stared back at me. Her silver eyes gleamed in annoyance and anger. I reached out my hand to her and patted her head gently.

"You're a good girl, right? Will you stay here while we're out? Can you stay out of trouble?" Her looks softened. Her glare faded and the annoyance in her eyes subsided. She frowned and looked down in sadness.

"Ruby is a good girl...," She murmured.

I smiled. "Can you stay here for a while?" She slowly nodded and I hugged her. She hugged me back. We pulled away after a minute.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

She nodded again, even slower than before.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay to leave her alone?" Weiss asked.<p>

"She can take care of herself Weiss..."

"I mean, should we really leave her alone? You know how she is when-..."

"I trust her, Weiss. I know Ruby won't do it unless provoked. She's a good girl." She went quiet and looked down.

We took the airship and flew to Atlas. The whole trip was silent and felt awkward. Each of us were in our own thoughts. Mine, of course, is about Ruby and her well being. I checked my scroll in case she messaged me or missed a call from her but none. Somewhat that made me worry.

"Yang, you have to calm down. Worrying like that wouldn't do anything good," Blake said. I sighed and kept my scroll.

"Sorry, I don't like leaving Ruby alone even for few seconds. It's not just she would kill someone, I'm scared that someone try to hurt her or...take advantage of her again..." I scowled when I recall the events with team DINE. Even though they're dead, that didn't mean other boys wouldn't do the same to her. I gritted my teeth on that thought and shook my head, trying to get rid of it from my mind.

"She may be like that but she's still a little girl. She just wants to live and to love like everyone else. When I saw the words "abused by her father", I was so angry. How could a father abused his own daughter? What did she ever do to him...?" I stopped, unable to continue.

"H-hey, are you crying...?" Weiss asked. I didn't realized tears fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and tried to act tough, but the thought about Ruby being abused by her own dad made me upset. I clenched my hands. Ruby wouldn't suffer if it wasn't for him.

"I'm really sorry..." I said as I kept wiping my tears away.

"It's okay. It must've been hard to know that," She said soothingly. She patted my back gently and smiled. I smiled back at her, thankful for her concern.

We didn't realize the airship has landed when Blake spoke up, "Guys, we're here." Weiss and I got up and the three of us walked out of the airship. I looked around once I stepped onto the platform. I felt cold wind brushed against my skin and went through my hair, which I thought it's impossible since my hair is kinda thick.

"Weiss, did the book mentioned the name of the village?" I asked.

Weiss opened the book and to the page where the words appeared. Not only the previous text mysteriously disappeared, there were no new words appeared. I deeply sighed and looked down. "Well, guess we have to find out on our own..." I muttered.

"Good evening." I heard a voice and looked up. A woman in a brown parka, brown pants and snow boots were standing in front of us. Her hoodie was covering her head. "Why are you three standing here? Aren't you cold?" She asked in a mix of English and Irish accent.

"O-oh, good evening. We just got here from Vale..." Weiss answered.

"Ah, you three are tourists! Welcome to Atlas! You must be Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Dust Company heiress. And who might they be?"

"These are my friends, Yang and Blake. What is your name?"

"Call me Alicia. It is an honor to meet you, Miss Schnee. What brings you and your friends here?"

There was a short pause before I spoke up, "We're...we're here to look for a village in the Snowy Forest..."

She looked quite surprised, "Why would you be looking for the village?"

"Oh, you know about it..? Do you happen to know its name and location? It would help us a lot..."

She thought for a moment and suddenly scowled. Weiss, Blake and I looked at each other, confused by the change on her. She deeply sighed. "I know where it is. I shall escort you there..." She said.

"N-no, you don't have to. We just want you to tell us where it is..." Blake said. Alicia shook her head disapprovingly.

"It's dangerous for tourists to wander in the forest. I will escort you there. I know a safe route to the village. Follow me."

We don't want to argue especially when you just met someone who's generous enough to escort you. Before we ventured into the forest, we rented parkas, pants and boots for us since the weather got colder. We followed Alicia through the Snowy Forest. There were no Grimm wandering around so far but you can't be too sure about it.

"So why exactly you three wanted to go to the village?" She asked, breaking the silence between us after few moments.

"We found out...the Rose family was there..." I said. She fell silent. I tilted my head in confusion and waited.

"What business you have with the Rose family?"

Why is this woman kept asking questions, I thought. "It's regarding our friend..."

She finally stopped. We stopped as well. She turned to us, quite shocked. "Don't tell me your friend is named Ruby Rose?"

Now we're the ones that are shocked, "You know her?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How is the little girl? Is she doing okay?"

"Ruby...has been doing fine. I'm her stepsister by the way..." I announced. She looked surprised and she later smiled. She looked pleased.

"That's good to hear. There's someone finally care for her..." She said. "Lets walk and talk." We continued our walk to the village.

"You seem to know about Ruby..." Blake said.

"Not only her. Everyone knows about the Rose family."

"So you know Summer Rose too?"

Alicia giggled. "Of course I do. Summer Rose was the greatest huntress in Vytal. She was very well known and she loves helping people. That's how everyone knows about the Rose family."

"What's the name of the village? And I find that quite impossible for anyone to get there too..." Weiss asked.

"We use this route to get to Avendel. Even though Avendel is pretty secluded in the Snowy Forest, there would always be people from there come here."

I looked down and thought for a moment. I don't know if I should ask her about the abuse. But I should ask her. I promised to myself. I gathered up my courage and asked, "Does that mean...everyone knows that her dad abused her...?"

I heard a deep sigh from her. Is that a yes or no or something else? I can't really tell. Suddenly it became quiet.

* * *

><p>Avendel, where Ruby was born long ago. Where the Rose family resided before a terrible tragedy occurred. Alicia told us there was a massive Grimm outbreak and left no survivor. Somehow Ruby managed to survive. My mind went back to when I was nine. The first time I met Ruby. That time she-...<p>

"Yang? YANG!" Weiss called while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I perked up. I realized we've arrived at a burnt down village. Few were still standing but it should fall soon due to termites slowly devouring the woods. I looked around. "So...where's her house?" I asked.

Alicia led us to a house that looked almost perfect but there were black marks on it. Obviously it was caught on fire. The house was a Japanese classic house type with sliding doors. Though the front door was no different from the normal doors.

Alicia opened the door and it made a loud, eerie creaking when she pushed it. The hall was narrow so we walked in one line. We came across and I peeked in, only to find a pile of little kid's clothes. It looks like a boy's clothes, I thought. I continued walking and came across a couple more rooms. One looked like the kitchen and another seem to be the living room. I looked around the kitchen. The kitchen utensils looked brand new despite being dusty and burnt. They didn't seem to be touched even once at all.

The utensils were arranged neatly in the drawers, cabinets and racks. They really were left untouched, I thought. I noticed a knife rack on the counter. Even the knives were untouched but I was wrong. There was a large empty slot in the rack and I realized the rack had toppled down. Someone must've taken the knife. Then my mind went back again. I remember what Ruby held when we first met. She was-...

I heard a loud gasp and a small scream in the hall. I ran out and saw Weiss on the floor on her bottom, looking into the living room with her eyes widened in shock. Blake peered in while Alicia stayed at the side and looked down. I walked to them and looked into the room. My eyes widened. There were two corpses, a man and a woman with their heads cut opened and skulls cracked. Their jaws disoriented. Their hollow eyes sockets stared as if went through our souls.

"Who...who are they...?" I asked.

It took a moment for Alicia to answer, "That man was Ruby's father. The woman was...her stepmother..."

"S-stepmother?"

"She was actually some girl her father took in and announced she's her mother after the day Summer went missing..." I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. He simply married someone after the day his wife went missing? I would've killed that bastard if he's still alive.

Blake helped Weiss stand after she calmed down. "Forgive me. I was startled with the discovery..." She said. Alicia responded with a smile.

"It's understandable. Ruby's room is upstairs..." She said and we followed her as she started to climb up the stairs.

The upstairs were no different than the downstairs. Only the doors are different. The rooms have doors just like the entrance and I noticed there were only two rooms. She led us to a red door and I figured out this was Ruby's room.

"Why is the door has its lock on the outside?" Weiss asked. I looked at the handle and noticed it as well.

Alicia didn't answer and opened the door. The room was dark and cold. I entered and scowled. I can feel the sadness in the room. Ruby's sadness and despair. My ears somehow caught a little girl crying in the room but I didn't seem to mind. The lights flickered and I saw how messy the room is. Papers and crayons and pencils on the floor, bed sheets being torn by something sharp and the walls have cracks on it. Some of it looked like something knocked into it.

"This...doesn't look like Ruby's at all..." Blake muttered. I stepped onto some of the drawings. I looked down and picked up the drawings, putting them together. I noticed there were numbers on them so I arranged them. I grew sad on the first page. It was a picture of three stickmen, two tall stickmen and one shorter. The short one has red shirt and short red hair. One of the tall one have long red hair and white cloak while the other one have spiky black hair.

"What's that Yang?" I heard Weiss asked. Both Weiss and Blake walked towards me and looked at the drawings.

"This is Ruby's drawings..." I murmured. We sat down on the floor. We kept looking at the drawings and felt as if we went back to the past. To Ruby's past...


	14. Unveiling The Truth Part 2

**WARNING!**  
><strong>The following chapter contains graphic torture and child abuse. Reader discretion is advised as it may be triggering. <strong>

**Credit to TheDarkenedRose for the editting. (Don't say I didn't warn you guys about this chapter...)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 - Unveiling The Truth Part 2<p>

"Daddy, please let me in! I promise I'll be good! Please daddy!" The girl knocked and yelled but no one answered. The snowstorm strike the village and caused the girl to shiver. She knocked again but weaker. The storm grew stronger and the girl fell to the snow, hugged herself for warmth. She wished her mother is here so she could get inside but she left for a mission.

The girl laid in the snow. Her eyes half-opened, her breathing shallow and she stopped shivering. The cold almost froze her consciousness. Then the door opened. A man in his mid 30s stood by the door, looked at her with cold eyes. "Get in," he said with a cold tone and walked in.

She used every strength she had to fight the cold and crawled into the house. She forced herself up and closed the door. She would wanted to use the heater but it was in the living room and her father would probably be there, drinking as usual. So she went to the kitchen.

She quietly pushed the chair to the stove and climbed up. She turned it on to the highest and felt faint heat radiated from it. Her mother always warned her for using the stove without anyone's supervision but her father wouldn't bother watching her for using it and gave her the permission to take the heater.

She turned off the stove and climbed down the chair. She went to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries before she ran up to her bedroom. She silently closed the door and sat at a corner, feasted herself with the berries. She only ate some to satisfy her hunger and kept the remaining in a small box, hid it from anyone's view especially her father.

She decided to sleep and slowly walked to her bed. She covered and wrapped herself with her blanket. She glanced at the door and made sure her father didn't walk in. She rested her head on her pillow and sighed. She stared at the darkness of her room sadly. She whimpered.

"Mommy, where are you...?"

* * *

><p>She was excited to know her mother came back. She wanted to wait at the door and greet her but doing so would make her father angry. She waited in her room patiently. As soon as she heard the door opened, she quickly yet quietly made her way down.<p>

As her foot stepped onto the bottom floor, the smile on her face turned downward and she frowned when she heard her father shouted at her mother. She trembled, her knees became weak just from hearing his voice but she toughened herself up and approached the door slowly. She didn't have to place her ear on the door since it was thin and their voices were loud.

"What makes you think I was with someone else?!"

"You probably did it with one of your TEAMMATES!"

She peered through the small gap and met with her father's angry eyes. She quietly gasped and ran upstairs to her room. She closed it and went to the corner, hugged her knees close to her chest and trembled. She didn't hear his voice shouting downstairs which to her, was a bad thing.

She heard hard footsteps climbing up the stairs fast. She looked at the door in fear. The door slammed open and she froze. Her father stood there, holding a stick which was almost as long as a baseball bat. She opened her mouth to force words out of her throat but she choked. He went to her and grabbed her hair, threw her away from the corner and started to hit her with the stick hard.

The only sound she make were cries of pain. She was afraid to beg since it would only anger her father. He hit her mainly on the legs, eventually broke them and her cries got louder. Her cries were heard by her mother.

"Stop it! What're you thinking?!"

Her father stopped hitting her. The girl coughed blood, her legs disoriented and she bit her lips, trying to restrain herself from crying.

"You should teach this little bitch to not eavesdrop!"

"Don't you insult Ruby with that name!"

He grunted and stormed out of the room. She followed him and they bickered again. Ruby wanted to cry badly but her father would come back if he heard her. She let her tears fell on the floor. She thought she could spend time with her mother but those were her only childish dreams. A dream that can never be true.

* * *

><p>Every night she couldn't get a good night sleep. Lately, her father went into her room and beaten her up for no reason while she was trying to sleep. She kept staring at the door and expected her father to barge in. Her eyes widened to the thought. She quickly got off her bed and hid under her bed. She always told her mother how she was scared to think that something that was hiding under her bed. Now, she's the one who hid under her own bed.<p>

She looked around and glanced at the door constantly. The darkness of her room scared her but the thought of a monster that would barge in to beat her frightens her. She sometimes wondered why wouldn't he kill her and the thought made her whimper. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

But her sleep wasn't that long when the door suddenly slammed open and she recognized the feet of her father. She silently gasped and crawled deeper, but she was not quick enough to conceal herself. A pair of cold eyes glared at her and an arm reached out to her. He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her out forcefully.

"Daddy please! I'm sorry if I-..."

"Shut up you little bitch! I didn't say you can talk!"

He threw her to the floor and started to kick her. She gritted her and kept her voice from screaming. She didn't want to anger him more so she decided to keep quiet. But the sounds were loud enough for her mom to come.

"That's enough!" she yelled and pulled him away. He narrowed his eyes to her and left the room. She huffed and turned her attention to her daughter.

"Ruby! Oh Ruby, what was he thinking...?" She brushed away her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Ruby buried her face into her chest and cried, longing for the warmth of her mother. Summer frowned and hugged her tightly. Tears fell from her eyes and she had no intention to wipe them away.

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed. Her mother had left for yet another mission. She stayed inside her room for the whole day. She wondered what kind of torture would her father give this time. She waited to be hit. She waited for her limbs to be broken.<p>

Then the door opened. She looked up at her father with tired eyes. She didn't notice the rope her father was holding. She didn't realize a knife cutting her skin until she felt something stings. She trembled and looked at her arms. Fresh cuts bled out and she was dragged out of the house.

He dragged her to the forest and tied her up to a tree. He made sure the knot was tight and he left her alone. "D-dad?"

He was far enough from her to hear. She looked around in fear. She heard howls of the Beowolves that resides the forest drawing near. She trembled. The Grimm would smell the blood from the cuts her father made. She struggled to be released but the knot was tight and the cuts made it worse as she cried in pain.

The bushes rustled and Beowolves crawled out. She gasped. Her eyes widened in fear. An alpha crawled closer to her, sniffing her and licked the blood from her body. The wet surface of the creature's tongue made her shudder and added pain. She was too weak to call for help but even if she could, the Grimm would be startled and eat her instantly.

The alpha cut off the ropes with its claws and Ruby fell flat on her stomach. The snow slowly covered by her blood. She looked at the alpha in fear and started to crawl away from it. She glanced back, expecting them to give chase, but the Beowolves didn't chase her. They stared at her as she crawled away and soon walked away when Ruby got far enough from them.

She got up and made a run for her home. She ignored the blood that dripped out from her wound. She didn't care if the blood would attract Grimm. She just wanted to get home.

* * *

><p>She thought she could sneak past her father. She thought she could have the comfort of her bed and the darkness of her room. She forgot her father always know where she is.<p>

"Why the hell did you come back?!"

His fingers wrapped around her neck tight, blocking air from entering her lungs. Ruby tried to loosen his grip but she grew weak.

"D-dad...dy... P-plea...se..." she choked out words that he wouldn't listen. Her skin turned pale and tears fell from her eyes. Her vision blurred. Her conscious slowly fade. Her ears caught a door slammed open. She was suddenly dropped to the floor. She coughed hard.

"Why are you treating her like that?!" Her mother yelled. Ruby looked up. Her vision got clearer. Then, she gasped. Her father slapped her mother hard. Her left cheek was bright red. Her eyes widened.

Ruby quickly crawled away into the kitchen and slide the door close but left a small gap for her to see. Summer gritted her teeth and took out her scythe, pointed at him. He backed away. Ruby trembled and so did her mother. There was no way she could kill a person.

"What're you waiting for?! Kill me bitch!"

Summer flinched. Her hands trembled. She pulled her scythe away and rushed out of the house. He huffed and walked into the living room. Ruby backed away from the door and hugged her knees. She can't believe her mother left her again. Why wouldn't she bring her along? She didn't want to stay with her father anymore.

* * *

><p>Summer never came back since then. Her only source of warmth didn't return. Ruby couldn't think straight. She went to the kitchen one night and grabbed the largest knife at the knife rack. She brought it back to her room. She only cut the mattress of her bed but later on she started to make cuts on herself.<p>

"Why did mommy have to go? Why did mommy leave me?"

There was no way someone would hear her, especially her father. He was the one that made her mother leave. He even brought back another woman to her home. She knew he never loved her mother. She knew he wanted her mother to leave the house. He wanted that so he could torture her all over again. But bringing back a woman other than her mother is unforgivable.

She opened the door and went down the stairs. Her father would be in the living room. She gripped onto the knife tight. She ignored the cuts that started to sting on her skin. She slid open the door. Her father was watching the television. She slowly walked to him, oblivious to her presence. She raised the knife high and stabbed his neck.

She quickly pulled out when he fell. He held the wound and glared at the girl, but her cold, heartless eyes frightened him. She grinned. A grin that was all too familiar to him when he tortured her. Ruby went to him and stabbed his chest. She did this a few times before she cut open his head and cut off his jaw. His blood covered her face and clothes.

"What. Have. You. Done?!"

She turned to the woman that tried to replace her mother. Her cold, heartless eyes frightened her as well. Ruby grinned and rushed to her, slashed her legs. The woman screamed and fell on her back. The girl got on top of her and stabbed her chest. She cut open her head and her jaw off in the same way as her father.

She smiled happily on her work and didn't let go of the knife. Her smile widened and walked out of the house. She started to giggle with a wish for more people to be slaughtered.

* * *

><p>I cupped my mouth and cried. I couldn't believe I cried over a kid's drawing. But this drawing... it's about Ruby's life. I almost felt like I was her, having to go through the tortures her father gave her, locked in her house and unable to experience childhood like other kids while other kids ran around and played, being happy with their family and friends. Ruby was locked in her own house and bared the pain her father inflicted on her.<p>

I stole a glance to Weiss and Blake. Both of them seemed to shed tears as well, finally understanding what the drawings tried to tell us. We huddled together, none of us had anything to say, including me. We were completely speechless and overwhelmed by the past we unveiled. I rearranged the drawings according to the pages and got up, put the drawings on the drawer. Ruby's pain and sorrow lingered in my mind, feeling like I was the one that was abused.

"Very sad, isn't it?" Alicia asked. I turned to her but I didn't answer. I sighed, unable to say anything. She held onto the door handle. "The lock was on the outside so that her father can lock her in. She was once locked in here without food and water. Since then, she smuggled food into her room and kept them for such occasions."

My eyes widened and my lips trembled. I heard Weiss gasped. Alicia sighed and looked down. Blake remained speechless.

My scroll suddenly vibrated in my pocket and took it out. I quickly answered it when I saw the name Ruby Rose on the screen. "Ruby, what's wrong?!"

"Y-Yang... H...elp...me..." I heard unfamiliar voices at the back and the call broke off.

I gritted my teeth and shoved my scroll into my pocket. "We have to go now!"


	15. Never Ending Nightmare

Author's Note

Sorry for the long delay guys. I have been busy with exams and all. Anyway, here's chapter 14! It's longer than I expected though. Credit to Mr. Stark357 for the edit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Never Ending Nightmare<p>

I sat on the couch and stared at my scroll on the coffee table. I waited for it to ring or vibrate, hoping it would be Yang but it was silent. I didn't turn on the television because the noise will prevent me from hearing the ringer on my scroll in case Yang called me.

I promised Yang to be a good girl for a day and stay in the dorm. I can be a good girl for her sake but what else can I do in the dorm other than eat, bath, watch television, study and sleep? I sighed as boredom took over me and decided to do some tweaking on Crescent Rose since I haven't done that in a while.

I still wondered where did Yang go and why did she bring Weiss and Blake instead of me? I thought she wanted me to stay by her side all the time. I wiped the blade of my scythe for a moment and then, I stopped. What is Weiss and Blake doing to my Yang? I dropped my weapon and went to the window, expecting her to be back but she wasn't. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth as negative thoughts occupied my mind.

What are they doing to her? Where did they take her? What's taking them so long? These are the thoughts that came into my mind and I was getting worried. Did Yang leave me for them? No, no, no, please not her! Anyone but her! I don't want to lose her!

_Mom, why did you leave me?_ A thought came into my mind and my eyes widened in fear. The thought of Yang abandoning me like my mom did, occupied my mind. I shook my head to get that thought out but it kept getting bigger in my mind. I leaned against the wall and sat down, whimpering. I glanced at the door when I heard it creak.

Fear overwhelmed me, the vision of the monster that I always feared walked into the room with a bat and glared at me. I hugged my knees close to my chest and tried to say something but the words were stuck in my throat. My whimpers almost sounded like a dying dog. I shut my eyes tight and opened them slowly. The monster is gone.

I wiped my eyes and realized, I cried a little. I stood up despite my knees trembling and peeked out to the courtyard. Yang's still not back. Worry came to me again but I shrugged it off. _I have to wait. I'm a good girl_, I thought. I sat down and waited again. Few minutes later, I felt extremely bored and finally decided to take some fresh air outside. Before I did, I left Crescent Rose and hid my knife underneath my pillow.

It felt awkward to not have Yang by my side, or at least anyone on my team. As I walked past a couple of students, I can feel their judging eyes stare at me. I lowered my head and avoided any eye contact with them. I wish Yang was here with me, I thought. I heard the students whisper to each other but I couldn't make out what they were whispering about. Although, I'm pretty sure it's about me. There's no one else they want to talk about other than me…

I heard girls giggling and boys chuckling behind my back. I was in brink of tears and quickly stormed out of the school, unable to bear the gossips. I went to the courtyard and sat on a bench. I sighed, finally having the peace I desired. Or at least, that's what I thought for a moment.

"Oh, look! It's that little red psycho girl!" I heard a boy shout and a couple more boys laughed. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands, trying to restrain myself from attacking them. Then again, I didn't bring any weapon with me. Not even Crescent Rose. I decided to keep looking down and mumbled something incoherent to myself. Their footsteps got closer to me.

"Aww, red riding hood is lonely! Where's your big sister, red?"

"I'll bet she couldn't stand her anymore! Who wants a psycho girl for a sister anyway?"

I looked up at them in anger and stood up, clenching my hands into fists. "My sister loves me for who I am!" I shouted.

"Oh, so where is she now? Where's your beloved big sister?" He answered with a mocking tone.

"S-she... She's..." I really don't know where Yang went. I looked down and my lips trembled. My ears burned from their laughs and I felt like they'll bleed anytime.

"Ha! She's probably left you! Maybe...with the Schnee girl!"

Anger built inside me and I couldn't take it anymore. I punched his face hard without thinking. He groaned and clutched his nose. I saw blood flowing out of his nose and that moment, I knew it wasn't a good sign.

"You bitch!" he yelled and swung his fist to me but I quickly dodged and used my semblance to run. I panicked when I heard them somehow gaining on me. They were really chasing me down and I forced my legs to run faster. Tears fell from my eyes and fear overwhelmed me.

I ran into the building and down the stairs to the basement. I went to the room I once hid the bodies of my victims and locked myself. I crawled to a corner and yelped when someone was trying to break down the door. "We know you're in there, you bitch! Get out of there!"

I whimpered and thought of the only person that can help me. I took out my scroll and quickly found the number. I placed my scroll near my ear, whimpering when I heard cracking on the door. The other side picked up in few seconds, " Ruby, what's wrong?!"

"Y-Yang... Help...me..." The door broke down and the boys walked in with evil grins on their faces. I looked at them with eyes full of tears and fear. One of them approached me and grabbed my collar, tugging on it hard.

"We'll make sure you won't move anywhere!" He tugged on my cloak and dragged me out of the room. I dropped my scroll during the struggle and I only hoped Yang will come back soon.

I wanted to scream for help but who would wanted to help me? JNPR was always assigned with missions, class or simply busy. I decided to keep quiet since it was no use for me to waste my energy yelling or struggling but I wish I did.

They dragged me to the cafeteria when there weren't any students around and snuck into the kitchen. They brought me to a large metal door and I immediately knew what it was. I started to struggle when one of them opened the door. The freezing air blew through my hair and to my skin. I shivered and wanted to wrap myself with my cloak but I found out it was taken off. I turned around and the boy with the broken nose was holding it. "G-give it back! That's mine!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "Not anymore!" His two friend pushed me into the freezer and closed the door when I fell on my bottom. I quickly got up when I heard the door lock, "click." I tried to open the door and it was confirm locked.

"L-let me out! Please, let me out!" Who am I kidding? There's no way they would let me out. I fell on my knees and the cold made me shiver. I hugged myself for warmth but it wasn't enough. I laid down on the floor despite the cold and curled up. I shouldn't have left the dorm. I should've listened to Yang. I wanted to see her again.

"Y-Yang... H...elp... Me..."

* * *

><p>We rushed back to Atlas and got on the airship after we returned the clothes we rented. Once the ship flew from Atlas' air pad, I quickly took out my scroll and contacted Ruby again. Each call received no answer and this made me panic even more. Cold sweat ran down my face and I kept fidgeting on my seat, either looking out of the window or around me. Blake started to get worried when I kept fidgeting and mumbled something that I couldn't understand myself.<p>

"Yang, calm down! We'll get to Beacon soon..." She assured but that didn't make me calm.

"I want to get there fast! Ruby's in trouble! I just know it!"

"Panicking like this won't make the airship go even faster. Just calm yourself down and we'll get there soon..."

Blake has a point. Either way, we'll get there. It's only a matter of time. I took a deep breath and let go, finally calmed myself down. I leaned on the chair and looked out of the window, deciding to distract myself with the outside view but it made things worse since my mind kept thinking about Ruby. I tapped my foot and I'm positive someone would be annoyed by it but my mind was too occupied to argue.

After what I thought took forever to get back to Beacon, I was the first passenger to leave the airship. Out of panic, I pushed everyone away and quickly ran to the dorm, slammed open the door. "Ruby! Ruby, where are you?!" I called and expected her to surprise me but there wasn't any answer nor surprises. Like the mad woman I am, I left the dorm and looked at other places. I noticed I ran pass Blake and Weiss but my priority right now is Ruby.

I've checked the library, the training room and even the courtyard, calling her as loud as I can. In my mind, I hoped I'd find my little red rose soon. I can't bear the fact someone tried to take advantage of her again, hurt her or frame her. No, I don't want that to happen!

I couldn't find her in those places so I decided to go to a place where I think she would. I ran down the stairs to the basement, hopefully I found something there. "Meow~"

"W-what the-..." I turned around and saw the black cat. There was something shiny nearby it and I went to it. My eyes widened when I recognized it was Ruby's scroll with a little scratch on the edge and I presumed it fell from her while she was struggling. The cat tilted its head and meowed again, jumping onto the railings and stared at me. I picked up the scroll and kept it in my pocket. "D-do you know where Ruby is?" Great, I felt like an idiot asking a cat where my sister is…

It meowed and wagged its tail in a weird manner, almost looked like it was gesturing me to follow it. I decided to not ask it further as I was in the verge of extreme panic and followed it. The feline sprinted up the stairs and to the direction of the cafeteria. I was confused at first since I don't think anyone would be at the cafeteria right now since its empty. But I was wrong. There were some people in the cafeteria and those people were the answers to my questions.

The cat led me to the kitchen and I started to hear male voices. The feline slowed down and stopped, glancing at me and the direction of the voices back and forth. I got close to the voices and hear them clearly. "Do you think anyone would find her?"

"Psh, who cares about Red? Everyone in this academy wants her dead!" I felt something snapped inside me and stormed into the kitchen, noticing a freezer behind them. They were startled when I suddenly walked in. "What the-… Oh shit, it's the sister!"

"Where's Ruby?" My tone became rough and I activated my gauntlets. I glared at them as my eyes turned red, clenching my hands tightly and gritted my teeth. I could've just crushed them in my palm right now if it wasn't for my question but they didn't answer. "Where. Is. Ruby?!" I raised my voice.

"L-like hell we'll tell you!" A rather skinny boy answered in a shaky voice. I started to walk towards them slowly, frightened them a little. "S-stay back!"

"What did you do to my little rose?!" I grabbed his collar and punched his face, knocking him out instantly. I turned to the other boys and noticed one with a bruised nose holding a red cloak. My insides burned with rage and rushed to them, punching and breaking their bones. Blood sprinkled all over the place but I didn't care.

When I thought that they were knocked out, I grabbed the cloak and slung it onto my shoulder. I went to the freezer and tried to open it but it was jammed. I clenched my hands tightly and punched the door hard, ignoring the fact it was painful and the door dented from my punches. I kept punching it until it bust open. My eyes widened when I saw Ruby curled up on the floor and pale, her teeth chattered and body shivered terribly. "Ruby!"

I went to her and quickly wrapped her cloak around her body before picking her up and rushing back to the dorm. I activated my aura as I ran back to warm her up. There wasn't any reaction from her and I really wished my panic attack wouldn't come. I barged into the dorm and placed her on the bed. I took off my jacket and put it on her before laying down next to her, strengthened my aura and wrapped my arms around her.

Her body felt extremely cold and lifeless, almost felt like I was hugging a piece of frozen meat. I shook her body, "R-Ruby?" I called. She didn't respond and I was in the verge of tears. I shook her again, "Ruby please… I-it's me, Yang…"

My hands and lips trembled. Just as I thought she wouldn't wake up, I heard a weak voice called my name, "Y-Y-Yang?" The voice I yearned to hear, so weak yet so sweet. Tears of joy fell from my eyes.

"R-Ruby!" I cried. I realized she struggled to move her arms since she wasn't fully defrosted and wrapped them around me. I saw her smiling weakly to me and more tears fell.

"I-I-I missed….y-y-you…" she murmured. I hugged her tightly and strengthened my aura more, ignoring the fact it's draining my energy but for the sake of my little rose, I'll do anything for her.

"I missed you too…" I said.

* * *

><p>"How dare they?! What do they think she is?!" Weiss exclaimed and threw her arms in the air in anger, pacing back and forth, mumbling something I couldn't understand. Blake looked down and I noticed the dark looks on her face, clenching her hands tightly. I didn't say much and kept warming Ruby while she sipped her warm chocolate milk. She glanced up at me but when she saw my hard looks, she looked back at her milk and sipped it again, not wanting to say anything.<p>

"There's… something I want to tell you guys…" Blake said, almost sounded like a murmur to me. Weiss stopped pacing and the three of us looked at her. Once she made sure she got our attention, she cleared her throat and spoke, "It's Ozpin… He's…he was found dead…in his office…"

We gasped in shock including Ruby. "H-how come?! W-where did you find out about this?!" I asked.

"I…heard students whispering to each other about it… Now Glynda Goodwitch is the headmistress of the academy or at least, temporarily…"

Weiss turned to Ruby, "Was it… you Ruby?" she asked. I glared at Weiss and clenched my hands. I felt Ruby tense a little and she was… trembling?

"N-no! I-I didn't do it! I swear! I was being a good girl! Honest!" Her voice cracked and she sobbed. I held the cup she's been holding and placed it on the nightstand, hugging her tightly. I felt something warm and wet on my hands, realizing she was crying. "I-I didn't…kill him… I-I was being…a good girl….like Yang wants… I-I'm sorry…" Her voice was reduce to a squeak. I looked at Weiss hardly and she flinched.

"I-it's not your fault Ruby! I-I was being stupid! I-I'm supposed to be sorry, not you!" She said. Ruby moved, probably wiping her tears away and looked at Weiss. She was still sobbing and her body shook. Weiss looked down. "But, who did it? If it wasn't Ruby then who-…"

"That's not our concern. With the news about Ozpin's death spreading, everyone will think Ruby did it. We don't know who did it and what's their motive but after what had happened, I'm not letting them say what they want about my little rose…" I said and looked down at Ruby who at the same time looked at me.

"You…have a point. I think it's best if we stay close to Ruby. We don't know what would they do or say to her when we're not around…" Blake replied and Weiss nodded in agreement. I hummed while Ruby decided to keep quiet.

* * *

><p>I think it was the middle of the night when I heard someone sobbing and Blake asking me to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them, flipping myself to face my right and my eyes opened wide when I saw Ruby sobbing. Weiss sat at the edge of her bed in concern and Blake tried to comfort Ruby. I dropped from my bed. "W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked.<p>

She kept sobbing, tears ran down her eyes so fast and her silver eyes had fear in them. She looked at me and tried to speak but her sobs kept cutting her off. "Y-Yang…." She squeaked. I held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why is my little rose crying?" I asked again.

"D-daddy…. Daddy hurt…m-me…" She said and continued sobbing. Weiss, Blake and I looked at each other, frowning. I pulled Ruby in for a tight hug and they joined in, putting her in a group to calm her down. It worked and slowly, her sobs were reduced to hiccups and she looked at me. Tears continued to fall from her eyes while Blake shushed her. I sighed.

"Daddy won't hurt you, Ruby… I'm here for you…" I assured. She looked at me, her eyes were bloodshot from crying too much and hiccuped. "Sleep with me tonight… I'll keep you safe…" I added.

"Y-you will?" She said, sounded like a murmur. I nodded.

"Of course I will… C'mere little rose, I gotcha…" She walked to me then Blake and I helped her to get on my bed. Blake struggled to push me up and Weiss had to help her out and soon both of them managed to get me up on my own bed. Weiss went back to her bed and laid down. Blake did the same and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Ruby laid down and draped the blanket on herself before I could. I laid down and shared the blanket with her. She quickly got close to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I felt her trembling and heard her whimpers. I shushed her and caressed her hair. "There's no need to be afraid… I'm right here for you…" I murmured.

"Y-you won't leave me, right?"

"I would never leave you… But right now, you have to sleep okay?" I covered her eyes with my hand and pecked her forehead. A smile was formed on her face and when I lifted my hand, her eyes were closed. I sighed and pecked her lips this time, wrapping my arms around her protectively and closed my eyes.

Well, that was the beginning. The next morning, things became even shittier than before.

We were on our way to class and as expected, students glared at Ruby and some whispered to each other. I gave them my own glare which stopped them for a moment but once we passed by, they continued. Ruby kept her head low and tried her best to ignore them but I knew she couldn't.

"Aww, poor little red… So lonely even with her friends…" Blake heard and glared at a group of girls but they didn't bother about her. The words were spoken by a brunette of the group.

"I'm surprised she manage to stay in this school… I'm pretty sure she was the one that murdered the headmaster." It was a redhead this time.

"How did her mother raise her?" Ruby stopped. I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. I tried to control my anger but the way they mentioned her mother was extremely rude. "Oh wait, she probably killed her too…"

I turned around and punched the wall, startling them. "That's gone too far you bitches!" I yelled. My eyes turned red in anger and the only answer I get from them was a huff.

"Please, we're not talking about you! Why do you even bother?" The brunette said.

"She's my sister and nobody can insult her that way, especially from people like you!"

"Insult? We were wondering how did her mother raised her and said she probably killed her too. What's wrong with that?"

"That's it! You're gonna-…" Weiss stopped me before I could activate my gauntlets. I looked at her in anger but she raised her hand, indicating it was enough. I huffed and tried to calm myself down, keeping my glare on them.

"Geez, what a drag! Nobody said anything about her…" The girls walked away from us and I huffed, crossing my arms in anger. Weiss sighed then glanced at me.

"As much as I want to do something too, we shouldn't be looking for more trouble…" She said. I sighed, knowing the truth of the consequences if I did try to beat them up. I looked back at Ruby who didn't seem to say anything.

"Ruby?" I called. She didn't turn nor reply so I placed my hand on her shoulder and I felt her shaking. I got closer and heard her sobbing. Small puddle of tears were on the floor and I frowned when I heard her murmur.

"I'm sorry mommy… I'm sorry for…being a bad girl…" Blake seemed to be frowning when I glanced at her and I looked at Weiss. She frowned too, probably knew what I mean. None of us said anything to her and let her sob as much as she wanted.

* * *

><p>I didn't count how many people I've killed tonight but I'm sure it was a lot. My clothes and scythe were caked by blood and not to mention the smell of my victims' flesh mutilated to the bones. I stared down at their body coldly and Lucius started to poke into their flesh to eat.<p>

While I tried to think of a way to dispose them, I remembered the promise I made with Yang. My eyes widened in fear and guilt. Tears fell from my eyes and I fell on my knees, "W-what have I done? I-I promised Yang…I'll be a good girl… Why can't I just do that?" I muttered.

My head started to ache and the images of my dad appeared before me, making me whimper. I clutched my head tightly and shook my head violently, "Go away! You're dead! I killed you!" I screamed.

Just as I wished, it vanished. I breathed heavily and felt like my lungs would collapse if I keep breathing like that. I sighed and decided to go back home.

I thought I was being super quiet while I was crawling through the window of my dorm's kitchen when I heard someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped and yelped, realizing it was Weiss and immediately thought I'll be in big trouble. "Where have you been?! You know it's-… I-is that blood?!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the bloodstains on my clothes and I started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I had to… D-daddy hurt me again…" Weiss frowned and her looks softened on the sight of my fallen tears. She pulled me into a tight hug despite the blood on my clothes and shushed me, caressing my hair in the process.

"Daddy's no long here Ruby… You killed him remember?"

"B-but he was here! H-he was holding a knife and h-he was chasing me a-and-…" She placed her finger on my lips and shushed me again.

"You're safe with us… We won't let anyone hurt you…okay?" She smiled and I smiled back, convinced by her words and nodded. She looked down at my clothes and her clothes which already caked with blood. I frowned.

"S-sorry for dirtying your clothes…" I looked down in shame.

"Don't blame yourself Ruby… Clothes can be changed and replaced. Clean yourself up. I'll get your nightwear." She went back to the bedroom while I went to the bathroom. I locked the door and quickly discarded my bloodstained dress. I dipped my cloak into the tub to clean off the blood from it and washed myself up after I washed my cloak. I decided to dispose the dress since the blood wouldn't be able to come off no matter how hard I tried to wash it off.

The door was knocked and I immediately knew it was Weiss. I opened the door slightly and took my nightwear from her and closed the door back. Few minutes later, I walked out with a damp cloak and dirty dress in my hands. Weiss immediately took my cloak away. "You better not mix this with those. Throw that thing away and make sure no one knows," she said.

"W-what? Y-you won't tell anyone what I did?"

"Look, I don't want you to get in trouble again so I'll keep this a secret, even from Yang… I promise I won't tell anyone about this…"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from the Schnee heiress herself but my smile widened when she said she would keep this from anyone. "T-thank you so much Weiss! You really are the best teammate ever!"

She blushed in embarrassment and looked away, "Y-yeah… Anyway, better throw that away or at least hide it somewhere so you can throw it away the next morning…" I nodded and she walked back to the bedroom. I looked into the cabinets and found a large black plastic bag and stuffed my bloodstained clothes into it. I placed it at a far corner of the kitchen and went back to the bedroom. Weiss was already on her bed and I decided to sleep with Yang again. I carefully climbed onto her bed and pulled up the covers over both of us.

Her arms wrapped around me as she turned and I smiled, pecking her lips before I closed my eyes. I thought I could have a good night sleep since I slept with her but a while later I whimpered in fear. He came back to get me again tonight…


	16. What To Believe

Author's Note

So much struggles while writing this chapter made me cry after I finished this. Anyway, here's chapter 15! There's a little surprise in this chapter so be prepare. Credit to TheDarkenedRose and Mr. Stark357 for the editing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Au revoir mes ami~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – What To Believe<p>

I appreciate my teammates, I really do; but when they suddenly spend more time with Yang, I smell something suspicious under their act.

Yang has been avoiding me lately and has given me the same reason over and over again, meeting up with Weiss and Blake. I asked to accompany her but she told me to stay and be a good girl. Even though I complied, my thoughts of what they're doing behind my back was overwhelming. I started to think those two were slowly changing Yang into someone else, someone that I would really hate and not seem to mind me at all!

So after a few days of being curious, I decided to approach her when she was sitting on the couch in the lounge. She was watching some reality show on tv and held a cup of coffee. I sat next to her and she seemed to notice, " 'sup Rubes?" She asked.

_Yang, what did you do with Weiss and Blake? Why can't I come with you to see them? What are you hiding from me, Yang? _I wanted to ask all these questions that were screaming to come out, but I guess I should be discreet if I really want to know what they've been doing lately.

"Yang, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know, you've been busy lately and I'm starting to feel lonely… Can we, like, have some time alone together?"

She fell silent and I waited patiently. Only the sounds from the television and the sipping of her coffee were the things that filled the silence. After what I thought was a few minutes later, she finally answered.

"Sorry Ruby… but there's this some project I have to do with Weiss and Blake."

Okay, now that got on my nerve for a second. Why them and not including me? I thought we're a team. _I thought you loved me__._I wanted to say it but I only answered with a weak 'oh' and a deep frown. I looked down and got up, walking back to the bedroom and went to my bed. I laid down face first and groaned. She didn't even notice I left the lounge.

I sighed due to boredom and took out my diary from underneath my pillow, deciding to write or draw something in it, at least there was something to fill up my emptiness in me. I heard the door opened and I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Just hearing their voices provoked annoyance and sudden anger in me but I managed to control them. I buried my face into my diary, continuing to scribble inside it, ignoring everything around me and my scribbling gradually grew violent when I heard their voices and the only thing that filled the pages was an ugly black smudge.

I groaned and slammed the book shut, hid it under my pillow before laying on my back, staring at the ceiling blankly. Then I heard their voices nearby before Yang's and heard my name was called. I turned and realized it was Yang. "We'll be going out for a while… Is there anything you want Ruby?" she asked. _I only want you, Yang… Can't you see that?_

"Just come back safe and fast." I answered. She smiled and pecked my lips before following my other two teammates out of the dorm and closed the door. There I was again, all alone without Yang by my side like always. I felt a burning sensation inside me, deciding to go out as well. Grabbing Crescent Rose and holstered it, I went out to put out this sensation in me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

I didn't mean to let her down. I realized I've been busy with Weiss and Blake but this matter was really important. Of course, it's about Ruby and how to help her. Just knowing her abusive past wouldn't be enough, it's like adding a pinch of salt in boiling water would be enough to make a soup.

I deeply sighed, recalling the disappointed look on her face and the apathetic "oh" from her, frowning on the thought before trying to shrug away the memory. Right now, I need to focus on helping Ruby. Thinking about her being depressed won't help me with the cause at all. But this guilt for lying to her was attached to my heart and it immediately distracted me.

"Yang? Yang!" Weiss called.

"H-huh? Who?" I heard Weiss groaned.

"Hello, are you still with us? I've been calling you but you didn't hear me," she said. I scratched the back of my head.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She sighed, "Well you better pay attention now. You're the one suggesting us to have this discussion…" I nodded and we went back to the topic we were discussing.

I felt like a lump in my throat formed whenever I mentioned Ruby's name and I couldn't find a reason why. Was it because I didn't tell her the truth? I sighed. I didn't mean to lie to her. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her what I've been doing. I don't want her to think I'm a disturbance in her life for knowing her past.

"Oh, shit! What the hell is she doing?!" We heard a boy yelled and the whole library was alerted. We turned and noticed he was pressing his face onto the window, looking through it with his eyes widened in shock. Other students who were in the library went to the window and did the same, gasping in shock and some girls began to scream.

"No! Why would she do it?!"

"Oh god… o-oh no, no no no!"

The chills went to my spines and I immediately got up, walking towards the window and looked out. My eyes widened when I saw Ruby drenched in blood with student's dead bodies surrounded her. Her scythe was dripping with blood and her boots were caked with guts and blood. She stepped onto someone's heart and crushed it, causing it to explode and stain the area around it with blood. The students around me looked away, some even began to puke as she did the same thing to other organs that were scattered nearby. I clenched my hands and ran out of the library.

_She said she would be a good girl! Why would she do it, in public even?! _I picked up my pace and headed to the courtyard where the massacre happened. I barged through the main door and saw her, squashing their bodies around her. Taking a deep breath, I ran towards her, grabbing her wrist tightly and forcing her to face me. She looked at me in shock and surprise. "What're you thinking Ruby?! I told you to stay in the dorm!"

She didn't say anything but her lips trembled as if she had something to say. The look of shock painted on her face and for some reason, I was angry at her for giving me that look instead. "You said you'd be a good girl and wait for me! But you went out and killed more people?!" She looked down but I grabbed her chin and faced her to me.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Ruby Rose! Were you even listen to what I'm saying?!" Her silver eyes gleamed with sadness and guilt but I was too enraged to notice. I groaned in frustration and released my grip on her wrist, shoving her away. And I did what I never thought I would do.

I turned around and walked away from her, not bothering whether or not she was following me, ignoring her sobs that my ears caught and kept walking.

* * *

><p>I never knew I would do that to her, leaving her behind and ignoring her sobs. But I kept telling her to stay and she didn't listen! I laid on my bed and faced the ceiling, thinking about what I did to her this morning.<p>

"Why did you leave her Yang?"

"Huh?" I turned and saw Blake peering up to my bed.

"I've never seen you that angry with Ruby before." I sighed and sat up, continuing to face her.

"Who's not angry when someone couldn't follow something so simple, Blake?" She looked at me for a moment before climbing up to my bed and sat next to me.

"You can't really blame her Yang… you know how the students in this academy treat her. Maybe someone ticked her off and forced her to be violent. Have you ever thought about that?" I fell silent.

I can't deny what my partner said. I literally killed team DINE and beaten up some boys who locked her in a freezer. Yet here I am, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling like an idiot and thinking about what I've done. But for some reason, I was annoyed, angry at her. I realized what I did but what about her? Does she even realized what she did? Doesn't she know it's wrong to kill people? I clenched my hands in anger and Blake seem to noticed since I felt her patting my back, trying to calm me down.

We heard the door opened, turning to the door and Weiss and Ruby walked in. Ruby's still covered in blood and the smell itself annoys me. Blake got off my bed and went to Weiss, dragging her away from the room and went to the lounge. Ruby watched as I dropped myself from my bed but just her doing that made my annoyance grow inside me.

"Y-Yang, I-…"

"Why the hell didn't you clean yourself up?! You think I like the smell of blood?!" She was taken aback by my sudden comment. She looked at me in confusion and shock. I gritted my teeth in anger and my eyes turned red, glaring at her harshly. She started to give me that sad puppy look and anger welled up inside me.

"I-I was about to but-…"

"But WHAT?!" She yelped and raised her shoulders. "You killed students publicly and walked around with blood on you! Don't you ever think about what people would think?! You want them to think I've been keeping a murderer on the team?!" She started sobbing but instead of sympathy, rage filled me up.

"Don't you dare start crying Ruby Rose! Your tears won't be enough to clean that blood off!" I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close to me. "You better wash that blood off you and throw away the clothes! I don't want to see any blood on you, the floor or your clothes again, got that?!" She whimpered and nodded quickly.

I released her and shoved her away, huffing as she walked away from me, sobbing as she did. "I said don't cry!" I yelled and she stopped. Her footsteps becoming distant, I breathed heavily due to yelling so much and turned to see if she was already gone. I saw Weiss and Blake looking at me in utter shock. I finally calmed myself down and frowned, realizing what I've done and said when I noticed Weiss went to the direction where Ruby went. Blake shook her head disapprovingly and followed Weiss. I looked down depressingly, knowing there's no way I could take back what I've said to Ruby.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept flipping over on my bed, laying on my back and stared at the ceiling again. I turned to look at Ruby who decided to sleep by herself tonight, wrapping herself tightly with her blanket and faced away from me. I can't forget what I've said and done to her, her sad face and the guilt gleamed in her silver eyes. I soon missed her sleeping next to me at night, telling me the nightmares that bothered her and wanting me to kiss her forehead so that her nightmares would go away. But that won't happen tonight.

Blake told me she wanted to sleep on her own. I was confused why Blake told me this and not Ruby herself. "She would've told you herself if you didn't try to yell at her face again," she said.

I noticed she hid behind Weiss, usually she would be hiding behind me when Weiss scolded her but our roles had changed. She was hiding from me, not the Schnee heiress. From me, her sister and her lover, of all people.

"Why don't you just tell me yourself, you little wimp?" I said and she completely hid behind Weiss.

"Yang, please… This is why she wouldn't tell you." Blake said.

"What happened to you, Yang? You never yelled at Ruby… But now…" Weiss' words trailed off.

I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory of what happened this morning. I wish I could turn back time, to stop myself from saying such things but that would be too good to be true. I sighed and decided to sleep, thinking about all this won't do any good at all. I turned to face Ruby's back, slowly closing my eyes before drifting away to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

Why does Yang keep yelling at me? I know what I did was wrong. I know I broke the promise I made with her but does she have to do that to me? She's almost like Weiss, no, she's like… my dad, but worse.

I whimpered when I compared both of them, they're just the same. They yelled at my face, they were rough with me, only Yang didn't go far enough as to hurt me or lock me up in a dark room. But why did I think she's worse than my dad? It's because she's the one that I love, the one I trusted so much and yet she treated me like this. As if the words she uttered to me were nothing but fake promises.

So in the morning, I didn't want to face her, I didn't cling onto her like usual, I hid behind Weiss or Blake instead, I didn't answer her when she called me or even look at her when she looked at me. I hid, the one thing I was good at when it comes to these circumstances. But there's no way you can hide from Yang Xiao Long, she just knew where I was. Just like he do…

I was scared of her, at first glance I can see guilt in her eyes as if she wanted to apologize for what she did but seconds later, she would start to yell at me when I got close to her. Her words hurt worse than dad's . She kept bringing up the issue of me killing people, running off to anywhere I want whenever she didn't look, she kept me in the dorm and wanted me to do nothing but stay quiet.

One day, I went to look for Weiss at the library to help me with my homework but when my hand just touched the door handle, she yelled. "Where the fuck are you going Ruby Rose?!" I yelped when I felt her hand on my shoulder and forced me to face her. Just looking at her angry red eyes terrified me.

"I-I just… wanted to see Weiss." She gritted her teeth and her grip tightened on my shoulder.

"So you decided to run off with Schnee huh?!"

"N-no, that's not what I-…" She slapped me. I couldn't believe it, she slapped me for real. The pain stung my cheek and I heard Blake yelling at her to stop. I looked at her in tears and disbelief.

"After what I've done for you, this is what you give me?! I've been so nice to you and you want to run off with Weiss?!"

I felt something burning inside me, I looked at Yang with sudden feeling of disgust. I felt like I would tear off her face at any second. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands. She was about to yell at me again but I cut her off. "You're the one that's been running off with Blake, with Weiss!"

She looked at me in shock with my sudden outrage, "W-what are you-…"

"You've been avoiding me for a long time, Yang Xiao Long! I kept asking you what you've been doing with them but you didn't tell me! You just had to keep it to yourself and avoid me! I want to spend time with you Yang, but you keep running off!" Her eyes returned to her normal lilac eyes as she looked at me in guilt and sadness. Tears started running down my eyes due to hurt and sorrow.

"I-I was upset, you know… all I wanted was… to be with you. Y-you said I should… stay by your side… But you just had to leave… You had to leave me alone again... I thought you understood me Yang. I thought you l-loved me."

"R-Ruby, I-…"

"Y-you slapped me. You, of all people, h-harmed me. I just wanted… to know where've you been in my life… and wanted you next to me… but you hurt me. Y-you…harmed me… w-why, Yang? W-why did you become… like him?" Her eyes widened and she knew who I meant. She reached her hand to me, I noticed her hand was trembling but I pulled myself away.

With anger and sadness, I looked at her, tears kept streaming down my eyes, "I hope… you're happy for what you've done." I used my semblance and ran out, not bothering her as I heard her calling my name nor taking my weapon with me, I was too heartbroken to answer or kill anyone anyway. I heard sinister whispers around me as I ran through the hallway, the mocking looks they gave me and I was alone to face them all. I picked up my pace, ran to the courtyard and caught up with an airship.

I don't know what I wanted to do in the city but one thing I was sure of was I wanted to get away from everything, from everyone, from Yang. I don't want to see her face nor hear her voice. I should've been dead back then, none of this wouldn't have happen if I just died. I could've been with mom right now.

I took a deep breath and looked back, making sure no one in my team followed me. I sighed in relief. No one was behind me and I'm glad for that. I don't' want to go back there again, nobody loves me, Yang doesn't love me anymore. I just want to find a place where no one would bother looking for me, a place that was dark and cold just like my soul.

An alley was the first place I thought of and went to one that was nearby. It was dark, just as I wanted it to be, and the ground was cold as I lied down. I curled up and cried as much as I wanted, feeling this pain on my own. Well, at least no one would hurt me for crying again… right?

"Aww, there's a little girl all alone here." I heard a man's voice at the end of the alley. I looked up, seeing a group of men but I didn't bother to run. It wasn't worth my time or energy or anything that matters in my life to run. No one cares for a crying little girl, Yang doesn't care about me anymore. I sighed.

"Do… whatever you want… I don't care…" I muttered but it was enough to paint grins on their faces. Their footsteps slowly approaching and I closed my eyes, waiting whatever's going to happen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

"Great, just FUCKING great Yang Xiao Long! You hurt her feelings, slapped her and now she ran away! What're we supposed to do now?!" Weiss yelled, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. I looked down in sadness, accepting the truth little by little. It wasn't her fault for killing them. It was my fault, she was upset because of me. I was the one who ticked her off, it was me all along.

I never thought I'd go that far to slap her. I looked down at my hand; I would cut off this hand right away if I wanted to. I frowned. If only I told her the truth, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be such a bitch to her if I did that earlier.

"Weiss, things already happened. Yelling now won't help us find Ruby. You and I are going to look for her in the academy and the forest in case she ran to that direction. Yang, you go to the city. We better find her fast." Blake announced and I silently nodded. The three of us put on our combat attires, grabbed our weapons and went out. I quickly caught up with an airship and took off to Vale city. I wanted to find Ruby and apologize for what I've done. I don't want the words I uttered to be the last thing she would hear from me.

Once I landed, I ran out and looked around for her. I asked the passerby and the shopkeepers for a girl in red cloak that ever ran by them but the answer I always got was "no". I began to hunch as I walked, feeling my moral falling gradually as time went on. I started to walk around aimlessly in the city, having no idea where or how to find Ruby. But as I walked passed an alley, I heard someone familiar in the form of moans. My face turned pale when I recognized the sounds. I silently walked into the alley, seeing a group of men surrounding someone so I looked through a small gap in between them. My eyes widened and I gasped, drawing their attention, "Ru…by?" I muttered.

"Oh look! A blonde chick! This one's look delicious!"

"Looks like it's our lucky day!" They chuckled. They slowly walked towards me, allowing me to see Ruby laying on the ground lifelessly, covered in white liquid and some blood, her chest heaving up and down. I gritted my teeth, feeling adrenaline and anger coursing through me as they got close. One of them grabbed my wrist and I used the opportunity to punch him in the gut hard, kicking his face and knocked him to the wall hard. My eyes turned red and my hair started glowing, tears running down my eyes and I turned to other men that begin to approached me with weapons in their hands. I activated my gauntlets, letting out a cry and rushed to them, punching them one by one and I swore I ripped off someone's arm in the bloodshed. Their blood sprayed on my clothes and face and stained my hands. I realized they were dead and parts of their bodies scattered around. For the first time, I felt satisfaction in me. Maybe this is what Ruby felt when she killed people. Satisfaction… yeah… I liked that word.

I felt the adrenaline leave my body as I breathed heavily and remembered Ruby laying on the ground. I quickly went to her and knelt down, placing her on my lap. "R-Ruby? I-it's me, Yang." I murmured. She didn't move nor answer me. I shook her gently, my tears fell onto her face. "R-Ruby, please… I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for lying to you… I'm really sorry."

She still didn't move and I noticed her cloak was not far from her. I cleaned her off, grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around her. I fought off the tears and got up despite trembling, running out of the alley and luckily found a hospital nearby for me to go to. I barged in, found a female doctor and handed my baby sis to her. I made a call to Blake as I was waiting in the waiting room.

"Did you find her?" Was the first thing I heard from her when she picked up.

"Y-yeah, I did…" My words trailed off, I don't know how to start explaining the situation to her.

"Yang… did something happen?"

I gulped, my brain slowly processing words of how to explain the situation to her and I sighed. This is Blake, there's no way I could hide things from her. So I slowly explained the whole thing that I know and Ruby's condition. Her side went silent as I kept talking until I finished.

"Is there any news about her?" She asked.

"Not yet… I was thinking of staying with her."

"Please watch your mouth and actions when you're with her." She dropped the call after she finished her sentence. I kept my scroll and sighed. I can't really promise that, but I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her smile again and mostly, I wanted my sweet little rose back.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but by the time I wake up, the doctor told me I can go in the patient room they assigned my sister in. I complied and went in quickly, seeing her sleeping soundly on the bed makes me sighed in relief, but there was something else.

"There's something I need to tell you…" She started. I paid full attention to her and readied myself for anything but to be honest, I wasn't ready at all.

"Your sister… is pregnant." My eyes widened and I gasped silently. My body went stiff but I was trembling violently and I gripped onto the bedside tightly. One of them impregnated her. My worst nightmare, and it's real…

I felt the doctor's hand on my shoulder and patted gently, "Be strong for her." She said before she left the room, leaving me and a sleeping Ruby alone. I stared at Ruby blankly, feeling tears well up in my eyes and fell onto the mattress softly.

_It's all your fault, you bitch! You hurt her! _The thoughts came through my mind. Of course, it's my fault. Otherwise, why would things like this would happen to her? Men raped her and now she's pregnant. How am I supposed to tell her when she woke up? Even I can't accept this very well!

"I-I'm sorry Ruby… I'm so sorry." Were the words I could utter right now, whether she heard it or not weren't my worries for the moment. I just wanted to get the words out of my chest. "I'm being such a bitch to you and this is what you get. Y-you don't deserve this. It was supposed to be me. Y-you wouldn't have e-ended up like this if it wasn't for me...!" I started to sob and buried my face into her arm.

I kept sobbing, not realizing she squirmed when she finally utter my name, "Y-Yang?" I looked up and noticed she slowly opened her eyes. There was joy in me but remembering what I've done to her, I wiped my tears and faced away from her, hugging myself not because of the cold from the air conditioner but the coldness of my guilt to her. I deeply frowned, staring down to the floor depressingly. My tears fell again and my body shook from sobbing.

Then, I felt her soft body press against my back and arms wrap around my neck affectionately. She rested her head on mine, caressing my hair gently like a mother would to a child quietly shushing me. "Don't cry, my little sunshine." She murmured in her sweet little voice that I loved so much.

I shook my head disapprovingly, knowing I don't deserve this comfort from her for what I've done but here she is, caressing my hair, shushing me and hugging me while telling me to stop crying soothingly. I kept telling myself that I don't deserve this at all but she kept showing me her love to me despite what happened.

"Why, Ruby? Why do you still-…." She cut me off with a giggle, one thing that I didn't expect from her. She gently rubbed her cheek with my hair, caressing them still. I suddenly felt calm by this, my body relaxed and I stopped crying. I was amazed by this, I didn't expect this to work at all.

"Let bygones be bygones, Yang. There's no need to remember it." She said.

"B-but I hurt you, I got you raped a-and now you're pregnant! It's all because of-…" She turned me to face her and kissed my lips. My eyes widened, surprised but I slowly kissed back. I still don't understand why she would do this. I thought she hated me.

She pulled away from me, cupping my cheeks and smiled but it was a sad smile, "It's not your fault Yang. Whatever happened to me was not your fault. You didn't know this would happen and so did I. It's already happened… there's no need to blame yourself anymore."

I don't know how many times I cried today and I cried again in front of her. I heard her giggle and felt her thumbs wiping my tears away. "Don't cry, you big blonde baby!" I smiled a little and she kissed my tears away, my forehead and my lips again until I stopped crying. She grinned. "There's my little sunshine!"

My smile widened and I pinned her down on the bed, kissing her cheek and neck. Both of us laughed and gigged like we usually did when we were alone together. I should've done this for her, I should've spent more time with her. This is what she wanted so much from me.

After a few moments of kissing and tickling, I covered both of us with the blanket and looked up at the ceiling. Ruby snuggled close to my neck and rested her head on my chest, breathing softly as I wrapped my arm around her. I sighed, "I'm sorry for not telling you Ruby. The thing is… Weiss, Blake and I knew about your past, what your dad did to you and what happened to your mom actually… so we thought, maybe somehow we could help you."

She didn't say anything and sighed as if she held her breath too long. I frowned, "S-sorry, I shouldn't have-…"

"No… It's okay… he's dead anyway." She answered. "Besides, I have you, Weiss and Blake now. He wouldn't scare me anymore."

I caressed her hair gently and smiled. I'm glad she finally moved on from her past, from the fears of her father gave her. The only thing I should do now is to care for her, and the child that she's going to care for. She was already asleep by the time I glanced at her so I decided to sleep as well. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping for the best for both of us in the future.


	17. Things Better Left Unknown

Author's Note

Yeah, I know. I've been missing for a long time. I always procrastinate and kept losing motivation. But uh... I'm pretty sure you don't want me to complain about my life here so... here's the new chapter. Also, happy New Year tho, should've said that earlier. Well, enough chit chat. Credit to Mr. Stark357 for checking on my story. Enjoy reading mes ami :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Things Better Left Unknown<p>

**YANG**

Weiss and Blake came to pick us up the next morning right after Ruby checked out from the hospital. I wrapped her up with her cloak and added in my scarf around her neck since the day suddenly felt colder. I looked up in the sky and dark clouds concealed the sun from our sight, making the day gloomier than I thought. I felt Ruby tugging onto my jacket, feeling her shiver in my arms and I sighed. "Sorry… I better start moving…" I told her and started walking. Weiss was crossing her arms and tapped her foot while Blake waited patiently for us until we reached them.

"You got a lot of explanations for us when we get back…" Weiss said and I answered with a brief chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. But let's go back first before you nag till my ears bleed…" I quickly walked ahead before she could say anything. I heard a sigh from her and footsteps drawing close to us. I glanced back, making sure they were following before turning back to Ruby who was still shivering. I activated my aura, hoping to keep her warm for the time being.

We caught up with an airship which was about to take off to Beacon and immediately entered before the door closed. Our journey back was in complete silence and that made everything awkward for some reason. Ruby seemed to notice but she decided to keep quiet as well. So for the whole journey, I thought about an explanation and the baby Ruby's carrying currently.

When we got back to Beacon, I quickly picked her up and rushed back to the dorm before anyone noticed. For once, I was glad Ruby killed some of them since they've been nothing but a nuisance to our lives. I opened the door of our dorm and placed her down on Blake's bed once we entered. I went to her bag and rummaged through her clothing, "U-um…I can look for them on my own…" She said.

I insisted on looking for her clothes, took out her pajamas and her undergarments. I helped her wear her clothes since she was struggling and winced in pain every time she moved. Right on time, Weiss and Blake entered after she put on her clothes and laid in her bed. I whispered into her ears, "Just lay down and rest okay?" She nodded and I went to them, gesturing them to the lounge.

We sat on the couch and faced each other. I sighed, "There's…something I need to tell you guys…" I started.

"Well, just go straight to the point then. You don't have to give us the suspense," Weiss said.

"Straight to the point hmm? How about that Ruby is currently pregnant? Is that good enough, princess?" Their eyes widened and looked at each other. Weiss immediately looked down in guilt.

Since they didn't say anything, I thought I'd just end it there but there was another thing I need to tell them so I continued, "About the baby… I decided to take responsibility on it…" Weiss looked back up to me immediately.

"You can't be serious! That child is a result of a rape!" She exclaimed.

"Are you implying that my sister should abort it?" I crossed my arms and glared at her. She flinched.

"N-no, that's not what I-…"

"We can't deny the fact that Ruby is carrying a child of rape, but we can't possibly abort the baby… It's not its fault…" Blake said. Weiss looked at both of us back and forth and sighed.

"I guess there's no arguing to that… Also since Yang already said she'll be taking responsibility on the child…"

I glanced back at Ruby who was already asleep and frowned. I still can't discard the fact it was my fault she had to go through that even though she already forgave me. I sighed, "Looks like we'll have to think about her and the baby's wellbeing for a while…" None of them said anything but as if I wanted to listen anyway.

Her pregnancy was the start. Believe me, I know where this is going and I was right.

So we tried to keep Ruby comfortable and make her happy but she didn't laugh nor smile. I can't see any joy on her face no matter what we do. She kept staring at her blanket and stayed silent and stiff. Her soft breaths were the only sounds that answered us. I frowned and sat on the edge of her bed, patting her thigh gently. "Ruby? What's wrong, baby sis?" I asked.

She still didn't answer but she slowly turned to look at me. I tilted my head while she stared blankly at me. She pushed the blanket off her and got up, slowly made her way to the window and pressed her face onto the glass. She didn't move for a solid thirty seconds and I decided to see what grabbed her attention. When I got close to her, she gasped softly in shock and her eyes widened. "Ruby, what's-…"

Time suddenly slowed down when I turned to the window and there she was, a familiar blonde woman who we recognized as Glynda Goodwitch falling before us. As I moved my hand to unlock the window, time as if sped up and she landed on the ground with a thud when I finally got to open the window. Ruby and I stuck our heads out to see her on the ground with her neck crooked and her eyes wide opened.

Students who passed by noticed her and girls screamed in terror. Ruby and I froze in shock but her lips moved as if she's muttering to herself.

* * *

><p>So the sudden suicide of Glynda Goodwitch was really putting everyone off especially the teachers. The guy named Ironwood came by on that day as well and questioned several teachers like Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. Ruby's been quiet and hidden from everyone. She locked herself in the dorm for the whole day and sat on her bed like a mannequin. She didn't move much but she often freak out when she heard footsteps or creaking or even the sound of the television turning on.<p>

None of us said anything for a while even though her paranoia was sometimes too much for us. "S-shut up!" and "Get away! I killed you!" were the common words that came out of her mouth. Other words, well, in my dreams that is…

It's really hard to hear her actually talk. She muttered, mumbled and grumbled under her breath and all of it are gibberish. I sighed when I see her sitting on her bed again, lifeless and blank like a mannequin. Her fear was obvious in her widened eyes that's been staring at the door. I know, I should do something, but what is it?

I decided to approach her and tried to strike up a conversation with her. I sat on the edge of her bed and cleared my throat, getting her attention. She didn't look at me but her lips moved and I took it that she heard me. For a moment we were silent, I kept fidgeting on my spot, scratching the back of my head, mumbling something I don't even know. I mean, what the fuck am I trying to do anyway?

"U-um… Ruby?" I called softly. She seemed to have tensed up and suddenly trembled. Her grip onto her blanket tightened and her teeth were chattering with each other. I gently touched her shoulder and she yelped, jumping to the other side of the bed and looked at me in fear. I frowned and crawled slowly towards her. "H-hey, it's just me… Yang," I said.

Her shoulders slumped down and she seems to have calmed down. Her looks softened but her eyes still wide in fear and her voice was shaky. "Y-Yang?" she called. I nodded and crawled closer to her, brushing her bangs away from her face. She was sweating really, really bad. The fear in her eyes was too much even for me to see. I frowned.

"H-he's here, Yang… He's here…" she squeaked. I was silent for a moment but I knew who she means by that.

"Ruby, he's not here. He's dead…" I assured but she didn't seem convinced.

"I-I saw him Yang… H-he was holding a bat and h-he was standing at the d-door…" I glanced at the closed door. There was no sign of anyone trying to open it or any footsteps outside. I looked back at her.

"He's dead Ruby… And if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. Weiss and Blake would do same too," I said. Her eyes eased a bit and drooped. I sighed and lay her down on her bed. She whimpered softly.

"W-what if he's not dead? W-what if he comes back?" It's stupid and unrealistic. But who am I to judge?

"Then I'll give him what he deserves." I ruffled her hair, "You'll be okay Ruby. I promise I'll do it right this time," I said and held her hands tightly. This time, she smiled and squeezed back. I smiled back.

We heard clicking at the door and Ruby immediately hid herself in her blanket. I looked back to see it was Blake and she noticed how Ruby looked at her. She slowly let go of the handle and backed away. Ruby sat up and stared at the door for a moment. She looked down in sadness, "I-I'm sorry… I'm being too paranoid…" she muttered but enough for us to hear.

"I-it's okay Ruby… I understand…" Blake glanced at the door for a second, "Um… may I?" she gestured her hand at the door. Ruby slowly nodded and the cat Faunus opened the door quietly and left. Ruby lay back down and turned away from me.

"Ruby…" I called but she didn't respond. I sighed and stayed silent for a moment. Then I raised my brows, "Say, Ruby… About the baby... what're you gonna name him? Her. Whatever it is…"

That caught her attention and she slowly turned to face me. She was silent and stared as if thinking. I looked into her beautiful silver eyes that seems to be dim. She blinked slowly and looked down, "I-I want a girl… and name her Amelia…" She said softly. I smiled.

"That's a nice name, Ruby…"

* * *

><p><strong>RUBY<strong>

Yang told me she's getting me something so she wants me to stay with Weiss and Blake. To keep myself from feeling bored, I opened up my diary and started scribbling as I looked around. I turned to my other two team mates when I heard them giggling together on Blake's bed. They were super close to each other and I smirked, whistling playfully until I got their attention.

"You seem chipper today, Ruby…" Blake said. I glanced at them for a moment and grinned.

"And you two are so close to each other. Is there something Yang and I don't know about?" I raised my brows and Weiss started to blush.

"W-what're you hinting at?" Weiss said. Blake seemed to be confused and looked at Weiss for a moment before her cheeks started having shades of red. She quickly grabbed a book behind her and opened it, hiding her face behind it. I giggled.

"Oh, you know what I mean Weiss~!" Well her cheeks were puffed up now and Blake kept burying herself in her book. The heiress got up.

"I-I'll just watch tv!" She stormed out of the bedroom but I still noticed the bright red blush on her face before she left and I giggled.

The door opened and Yang walked in with a small box in her hands and handed it to me. "Here ya go! Fresh strawberries for my little rose!" she announced and I happily opened it, popping one into my mouth. I smiled brightly.

"Thanks Yang! You're the best!" She grinned proudly and I surprised her by kissing her lips. I pulled away and chewed the rest of the strawberry inside my mouth while she chewed hers that I put in her mouth.

I forgot to close my diary so when Yang started to peek up to look into my diary, I quickly closed the book and playfully stuck my tongue at her. She pouted and went sitting next to Blake when she noticed the cat Faunus been hiding her face in her book. She turned to me, "Why don't you share it with Weiss? I'm sure she'll like it," she suggested.

**YANG**

Ruby grinned at me and slowly got off her bed. When she entered the lounge, I went to her bed for her diary but I couldn't find it, not even under the sheet or her pillow. I swear she wasn't holding that thing when she got off and I didn't even see if she's hiding it somewhere, so I went back to Blake and sat next to her. She finally looked up from her book.

"You still want to read it?" she asked and I nodded slowly. She sighed, "Just forget about it Yang. There's no way you can find it…"

"But I'm really curious. I want to know what she's thinking. There's no way I'd ask everything about her…" I said. As if a light bulb lit up in my head, I looked at Blake, "Blake, can you-…" She immediately glared at me.

"No. Way. I'm not risking myself to get her diary for you Yang. Besides, I don't want to invade her privacy." I sighed and gave her puppy looks, which usually doesn't work.

"Please, you're the only my hope! There's no one else who has those ninja abilities of yours to get that diary…" She pulled away from me and sighed deeply, shutting her book and putting it down. "It's for a good cause, I promise!" I added.

"Fine, but only for this time. If I got caught, don't blame me for not getting it…" she said and I nodded several times.

So that's how I planned it actually. I already told Weiss and Blake about this before but it's mostly involved Weiss distracting and me searching but this time, I got Blake for searching. And me? Well, I just have to make sure I'm near Ruby and watch over her.

There we go, we initiated the plan and got Ruby distracted in the lounge with Weiss as they were watching the television. I glanced to the bedroom and nodded at Blake. She got off her bed and went to Ruby's. She carefully searched under the sheets and pillows, even inside them. She got off and searched her bags and under Weiss' bed just in case. In the end, she couldn't find in one of them and scratched her head in confusion. She climbed up Ruby's bed again and felt around. Then she stopped and looked like she's knocking on something on the mattress and digging into it. My eyes widened but then she took out a red covered book and I gave her a thumbs up.

Everything went accordingly to plan… for the first few minutes.

"You… took my diary?" I heard Ruby's voice in the bedroom and my eyes widened in shock. I looked at Weiss which she also just realized Ruby was gone from her side. She quickly got up and we went into the bedroom. For the first time, I saw Blake's fear when Ruby cornered her. She still holding the diary despite Ruby pointing her scythe to her. "Give. It. Back." She growled.

I didn't expect her to act this violent to anyone who takes her diary and who wouldn't have thought she would find out so quickly. Right now, I'm concerned about how to calm her down and to have her spare Blake's life. I carefully went to her and patted her shoulder gently, "R-Ruby, Blake didn't mean to… S-she was about to fix your bed but she accidentally found your diary, r-right Blake?" I never thought I would be stuttering to my sister but then again, why wouldn't I? I planned this out and Blake's life is in danger. Blake quickly nodded to my statement.

Ruby seemed to calm down but she didn't stop pointing her scythe at her so Blake slowly handed the diary back to her with shaky hand and Ruby happily took it. She sheathed her scythe and placed both her diary and her scythe on her bed before she went back to the lounge. Blake fell on her knees and I noticed she was trembling violently and her face was extremely pale from fear. Weiss went to her side and tried to comfort her, caressing her hair gently and shushed her. I frowned, feeling guilt for getting her involved in this.

"I-I'm so sorry Blake… I-I'm really sorry…" I said but she didn't respond. Her eyes still wide with fear and I decided to be silent as well.


	18. Shattered

Author's Note

So yeah, here I am. After Volume 3 finale I really started to struggle. I mean, who doesn't cry or at least feel a bit depressed about it right? Anyway, here's the new chapter. The next one is the end. So... enjoy mes ami.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Shattered<p>

After so long, I decided to go back home for a while. I told Ruby I was going to pay a visit to my father and she let me go since I'm going all alone. I kissed her goodbye before I took off to Patch, a very far off island from the coast of Vale.

My mind is still troubled by the thought of Ruby's violence two days ago. Blake decided to stay away from Ruby and Weiss tried her best to assure her that Ruby's okay now… or at least, that's what we thought. Her actions lately are unpredictable and I can barely read her emotions. She's no different from a ticking time bomb, waiting for the right time to actually detonate.

I got on an airship, took a seat and took off to Patch. I sighed as I slumped down in my seat and tried to distract my thoughts to something else. I opened my scroll to see Ruby's message telling me to send her regards to dad. I closed my scroll and decided to get some shut eye for just moment. I thought I could calm my mind for a second…

In my dream, I was back in Patch as a kid. The sky was dark and gloomy. Snow fell from above and softly landed on the ground, covering it with their whiteness. Little kids ran around, laughing and smiling. Women chatting, men working and here I am standing here watching them. I looked around, everything seems so familiar. At this very moment, at this spot where I stood, in the snow… I saw red patches on the white.

I blinked and the children, women, and men are gone. There's only me and the red patches were a lot clearer. It was thick like paint but reeks of a corpse. I only knew it was blood when 'she' got close.

The red of her shirt against her white skin, her black hair with red streaks almost covering her face, her silver eyes that speak of despair and death at the same time. She was trembling, either from the cold or nervousness. Blood caked on her left hand and she gripped tightly onto a knife. Her walk was weak, her eyes stared at me as if to cut me open with the blade, her hand slowly lifted in defence and kill.

"H-hey, hold on a sec!" I shouted. She was taken aback and froze. Her tremble was visible and her eyes wide in fear. Her chest heaving from breathing too much. I slowly approached her with my hand reached out to her. "C-calm down… I'm not going to hurt you…"

She literally froze, her eyes still wide and her raised hand with the knife spoke threats. I moved closer to her and she gasped loudly in panic, trembling violently and looked like she was on the brink of tears. I frowned. "D-don't… m-move…" she whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

I'm only a few centimetres away from her and my hand managed to reach hers. I touched her hand and lowered the knife gently. She stared at me cautiously and eventually dropped it. I brushed her bangs away from her face. "Don't be scared. I just want to help you…" I said softly.

Looking closely, she was skinny, gashes were visible on her body and some of them are bluish. She whimpered when she noticed I was looking at them and slightly pulled away from me. I grabbed her wrist, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I said.

"A-are you… going to hurt me?"

"H-huh? No, why would I-…" I felt her trembling again and looked down. I was gripping too tight on her wrist and quickly released her, looking back at her in concern. "I'm really sorry…" This time, she didn't back away and suddenly collapse on to the snow. I panicked and caught her, gently laid her down and shook her awake.

"H-hey, wake up! Wake up!" I shouted hoping for her to respond but she was silent.

I soon felt myself being shaken awake when the airship landed. I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching myself for a moment and got up. I got off the airship, took a deep breath and started walking to the direction of my home. I looked around, things didn't change much over the past years. Houses still made from wood, the cold breeze blew through my hair, the sounds of children playing. Some of the children waved at me as I passed by and I waved back, smiling at them. I sighed softly as I reminisce the home that I stayed in with my parents and Ruby a few years ago.

I reached my home, an average wooden house with only the ground floor, the mailbox filled with the untouched letters from who knows where. I raised my brows, dad would've at least thrown them away if he doesn't want to reply to any of it. I slowly opened the door, greeted by a loud bark coming from our family pet Zwei. The little fur ball with stubby legs, black and white fur came running towards me and circled me. I chuckled and picked him up, rubbing my nose against his, "How's my favourite pup doing?" I asked. He barked and licked my face enthusiastically.

I placed him down and ruffled his fur, grinning at him as I did. Soon, I noticed the house was quite empty and dusty, almost looked as if it was abandoned for a while. I looked at Zwei, "Where's dad?" Upon mentioning him, he whined and his ears drooped. I tilted my head when he went to the coffee table and reached a note with his paws and brought it to me in his mouth. I took it and read it.

'Look after Zwei… and your sister," is what the note says. Zwei whined again and looked at me in sadness. It was too short and vague to make out what's going on and where's my dad. Zwei looked like he wants to tell me that something happened to dad. But what is it?

I heard a high pitched meow, sounded almost like a baby crying and turned around. It was the black cat from Beacon and Zwei noticed it too but he didn't growl nor bark. He backed away and looked at it in fear. Cold sweat ran down my face, slightly creeped out by the fact some demon spawned cat or whatever it is in my home right now, staring directly at me with its alluring red eyes that speak death. As if I'm seeing death myself.

The cat wagged its tail in a weird manner, just like the time when I was looking for Ruby. It beckoned me to follow it and without me realizing it fully, I got up and followed the unusual feline to the back of the house. At first, I thought it was leading me to Ruby's room. Instead, I was led to a closet near the kitchen. I opened it when the cat meowed and noticed a handle on the floor with a lock. I activated my gauntlet, shot the lock and used every strength in me to open the rusty cellar door on the floor. A flight of stairs leading to the basement which I don't have any memory of it was right before me…

The cat beckoned me with its tail again and I followed, having no idea what's going to happen so I cocked my gauntlet again. It wasn't deep but no denying it was dark, terribly dark that you can't even see your fingers. I heard the lights switched on and my eyes widened to the things before me.

A board with both Signal and Beacon Academy's school maps, a list of names with some of them I don't recognize, photos of me back when I was a student in Signal and some of the recent photos when I'm in Beacon. Some places on the maps were either circled or crossed with a red marker, sticky notes on the corners, photos of some students that I vaguely remember but most of them are photos of me. I backed away and finally got a clear view of a desk not far from the board. I went to it and there were two yearbooks; one from Signal and another from Beacon. With shaky hands, I opened Signal's yearbook. Pictures of students were crossed with a small note of the ways they died or were killed, my mouth gaped and my eyes widened. How could I be so stupid for not realizing this sooner?

I placed it aside and opened up Beacon's yearbook, pictures were crossed, the methods of killing them at the bottom but what's shocking me more was the picture of our team with JNPR. The picture we took together when we hung out long ago, JNPR's faces were crossed and Weiss and Blake's were covered in red smudge. Methods of killing JNPR were stated and arrows from Weiss and Blake led to the bottom, 'Threat. Must Kill.'

I dropped the picture and trembled violently. I clutched my head tightly and looked down in shock, "Ruby… why are you doing this? Why…?" I muttered.

My scroll suddenly let out a continuous beeping and I took it out in a hurry, accidentally dropped the device but enough to tell me who was it from. Blake's picture was on the screen and I realized it was a distress signal. "No… it's too soon. RUBY!" I quickly ran up the stairs in panic, leaving my scroll and home and tried to catch up with the airship. Panic and worry running through me, for both my friends and Ruby.

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed happily as she chopped a person in half, sending everyone running in panic. She swung her scythe again, cutting off limbs and heads of those who were unlucky enough to meet with the blade of her precious weapon. Blood of her victims painted her innocent face, covering her clothes and hands which she happily giggled as she licked a bit of the thick liquid that slowly ran down to her mouth. She smiled, savouring the taste in her mouth, "Taste like strawberry…" she murmured.<p>

She started dragging her scythe on the ground, the screams drew the attention of several Nevermore flying by and picking off students one by one. Pyrrha noticed Ruby approaching and drew out her weapon. "Ruby, what're you doing?! You're attracting the Grimm!" she shouted. Ruby only responded with a giggle.

"My work would be much easier then!" She laughed and swung her scythe playfully. Pyrrha lifted her shield, blocking the approaching blade and tried to withstand the attack.

"You should stop! What would Yang-…"

"Don't. You dare. Say her name!" She swung her scythe aggressively, throwing her off and dragged her scythe. She raised her weapon when she got close and landed it on her but Jaune got to her on time and blocked it with his shield. Nora rushed to her and knocked her away with her hammer, sending her to the walls. She groaned but grinned and later giggled.

"You're going to get us killed!" Nora yelled and shot a grenade at a Nevermore when it charged at her. Ruby shook her head and sighed. She changed her scythe into gun mode and started shooting. Ren quickly charged from the side and slammed her away. He pointed his weapon at her when she tried to get up.

"We don't want to make things harder for us Ruby, so surrender-…" She kicked him off and used her scythe to help her stand. She stomped on his gut.

"You're nothing but talk, ninja boy." Using the hook at the back of her scythe, she sliced his gut and he cried in pain. Nora's eyes widened and she rushed towards her.

"Get away from him you little-…" She gasped when she felt acute pain in her legs, falling down on the floor and she grew numb. Shakily, she turned to see a pair of legs behind her and her eyes widened. Her blood caked Crescent Rose, sending shivers of excitement into Ruby and she laughed. She looked back at Ren and used the bottom of her scythe to stab him several times. Nora watched in horror, her mouth gaped open but no words nor curses came out.

Ruby yanked out her scythe from his gut and glanced at Nora, her head twitched in visible insanity and her eyes turned crimson resembling the blood. Ruby changed her scythe to its gun form and pulled the trigger before Pyrrha used her semblance to push it away. The bullet went through Nora's head, only letting out a gasp of shock before her head fell limply to the ground. Jaune watched in horror, his body trembled violently and the only thing that crosses his mind was to escape but he can't leave Pyrrha. He raised his shield in defence and Ruby noticed his tremble, making her laugh in amusement.

Jaune gulped and slowly backed away. He glanced at Pyrrha when he got close to her, "Find Weiss and Blake… I'll try to buy you some time…" he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"B-but Jaune-…"

"Just go! I'll cover you!" He quickly blocked a bullet shot and helped her up. Pyrrha picked up her weapon, in reluctance she ran and heard Jaune cry in immense pain. Tears ran down her cheeks as she picked up the pace.

"I'm gonna find you~!" She heard the red riding hood cooed loudly from far. Terror filled her heart and thoughts of escape running through her mind but she had to find Weiss and Blake. She tried to run as fast as she could, turning into sharp corners and her eyes kept scanning around for them nonstop.

She heard gunshots behind her, bringing more fear into her and quick footsteps following behind. She gasped in panic but her mood brightened when she heard familiar war cries in a distance. She went into the amphitheatre, nevermore swarmed in, picking off students one by one and both of them tried their best to hold them off in order to save the remaining of them. Pyrrha changed her javelin into gun mode, shot an avian that was about to strike at Weiss and threw her shield to the wall to draw their attention. She quickly rushed towards the Grimm and cut them into pieces, buying them enough time to escape. Weiss froze the last Nevermore before panting heavily. Blake quickly approached, "Pyrrha, where's Ruby?"

"T-that's why I'm here. R-Ruby is-…" She suddenly choked and blood flowed out of her mouth. Blake's eyes widened and she slightly backed away when a blade penetrated through Pyrrha's chest. She recognized the blade belonged to Jaune, yanked out of her in a blink of an eye and she fell on her back. A pool of blood formed, mixed with her tears and weak sobs before it dies out. Her eyes became lifeless and her skin extremely pale from blood loss.

Ruby stood with Jaune's sword in her hand smeared with fresh blood. She stared at Weiss and Blake with lifeless silver eyes. Weiss' legs trembled violently. "W-why… would you…" her words trailed off when Ruby approached her. Blake stood in between her and Weiss, raising her weapon towards the younger girl.

"Ruby… you don't want to do this…" She backed up when Ruby didn't stop. She gulped, "D-don't Ruby… what would Yang say if she knew?"

Ruby suddenly paused, froze to be exact. Her head twitched violently in insanity and she dropped the sword. Weiss cautiously approached her and stopped when she heard her mutter, "Don't…"

"R-Ruby? Are you-…" She gasped when she sees rose thorns came out from Ruby's palm, the corners of her mouth and eyes. Her eyes turned pitch black before white irises appeared in her eyes. She glared at both of them, growling demonically and rose petals started to circle around her.

"Don't. You. Say. Her. Name!" The cloud of rose petals burst into a massive storm. Weiss immediately used her glyphs to stay on the ground and grabbed Blake's arm, crouching down on the ground. She grunted in pain when she felt the roses hit her, realizing they could cut through their skins and started to lose focus on her glyphs to the continuous pain. Blake tried to reach her scroll to contact Yang but she only managed to send a distress signal to her blonde partner before she flew into the storm along with Weiss. The smaller rubbles were carried by the storm as well and the storm burst out, destroying the amphitheatre and somehow set the school on fire. Ruby smiled upon seeing her handiwork, ignoring the blood flowing out of her eyes and hands from where the vines came from.


	19. What Have I Done?

Author's Note

So... here we are, the last chapter. I'm pretty sure most you guys would hate me because of this chapter but oh well... Credit to Mr. Stark357 for proofreading this chapter. Enjoy, mes ami.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – What Have I Done?<p>

Weiss opened her eyes and groaned as she pushed herself up. Her eyes immediately widened when she realized she was too close to the edge of a cliff. She tried to recall what happened but her head was still dizzy from the impact to the ground. She got up and backed away from the edge until her back hit something.

"Don't go so soon…" she yelped and turned around. Her neck was grabbed the moment she turned and Ruby's silver eyes glimmered in insanity. She gasped when the younger girl lifted her up, surprised by her strength.

"R-Ruby, please…" She begged but to no avail, she wouldn't listen. A gun was at point blank range to her gut and Ruby's fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. Weiss started to choke and struggled to be released but her struggles annoyed Ruby and she pulled the trigger.

Weiss gasped loudly and coughed out blood, some of it landed on Ruby's face. The heiress croaked weakly, her body trembled in pain and tears fell from her eyes. She looked at Ruby, eyes widened in shock, "R-Ruby-…" She choked when Ruby shoved the gun's muzzle into her mouth. She whimpered loudly and muffled, "No" repeatedly.

"I'm… going to kill a Schnee. Are you… going to leave me now, d-dad?" Ruby murmured. She fell silent and her finger slowly pulled the trigger. Weiss' eyes widened and the last thing she heard was a loud bang. She stopped struggling and her hands fell on her sides, blood poured out of her mouth and out the back of her head. Turns out the bullet went through with a clean shot. Ruby sighed in satisfaction as she pulled the gun out of the heiress' mouth. She threw her body off the cliff, cold wind brushing through her hair, that usually bring chills to anyone who felt it but she stood still. Vines came out of her palms and wrapped around her wrists before crawling up to her arms. She smiled and giggled.

She turned around once she heard a quiet thud below, she gripped the gun tightly despite the pain the vines gave as the firearm pressed against them and into her skin. Her left eye was black accompanied by a red iris this time. Her right eye would gradually be the same.

* * *

><p>Blake looked around in the ruins where she last saw Weiss. She desperately called out to her, hoping for a response from the heiress but only silence and the sound of flames crackling answered her. She looked around frantically, gripping onto her hope that she'll see her again despite it slowly slipping away. She gasped when she heard footsteps behind her approaching, "W-Weiss?" She muttered. But the colors on her face were gone as she turned.<p>

"The heiress? She's sleeping with the fishes..." Ruby replied and sighed. Blake backed away when she noticed the gun, the vines that wrapped tightly around her arms and came out from the corners of her mouth and eyes. She quickly looked away from her eyes, which used to be silver. Ruby sighed again in amusement. "Aww, what's wrong kitty cat? Don't you like fish? Why don't you join with your precious princess?"

She pointed the gun to the Faunus and shot without hesitation. Blake quickly dodged, using her semblance multiple times and tried to escape. In her mind, she tried to deny Weiss falling to her demise but knowing Ruby, Blake knew she would fall into hers as well.

The red caped girl was annoyed with her dodging her bullets and decided to throw the gun away. She activated her scythe which distracted Blake for a moment and Ruby immediately sliced the back of her ankle. Blake screamed in pain and fell on the ground with a loud thud. She gritted her teeth as she tried to endure the pain while being aware of Ruby's approach. She got Gambol Shroud into its gun mode and shot a few rounds but the younger girl was fast enough to block with her knife. Ruby threw the knife towards Blake's hand where she held her weapon and cut her wrist.

Blake trembled. Crawling away was the only thing she could think of right now. Ruby smiled psychotically and sliced the Faunus' other ankle. Blake couldn't scream anymore. Only tears and whimpers of pain came from her. She used every bit of her strength left to crawl but Ruby caught up and grabbed her ribbon, yanking it off, revealing her cat ears. She gasped when she felt her grabbing one of them, pulling it before she felt a sharp pain from her head. This time she screamed, an agonizing scream which seems to be music to Ruby's ears. She tossed the dismembered feline ear near the Faunus, letting her see it.

Blake could only cry weakly, her voice croaked from screaming. She just wished for the pain to stop but at the same time, she wanted to live badly. She swallowed the blood that she was about to cough out. It won't matter since Ruby sat on her back, restraining her and she knew well what would happen when Ruby held down her head. Blake glanced at her for the last time before the knife landed into the head where her cat ear used to be. Ruby stabbed her repeatedly. Blood poured out and the pool of blood around her body grew bigger. The Faunus' blood coated her face and her clothes. Her smile widened as she ended with stabbing her head, digging her knife deep enough until she could hear her skull cracked.

A familiar voice soon called in the distance. She perked up, recognizing the owner so well. She grinned this time and got off the Faunus. In her mind, her angel is calling for her.

* * *

><p>I called out to everyone I know; Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, Ren... even Ruby. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing before me. The place where Beacon used to be has become a graveyard. Dead bodies everywhere, mutilated, chopped, sliced, anything you could imagine is what happened. With a heavy heart I walked through them, I still need to look for my sister after all.<p>

I walked, and walked, and walked, through dead bodies and blood. For a second, I felt like I would cry. I felt like I could hear all of them begging me to help them. I know who did this to them, I know what happened just by seeing the destruction but what can I do other than stopping the perpetrator? Or at least, that's what I thought, what I could do...

I reached another pool of blood but this one was bigger than the others. I looked at the source and my eyes widened, I gasped when I see Blake's dead body. I froze, I could see one of her cat ears were chopped off, her ankles were sliced, blood poured out from her head and her eyes were still wide open. My legs trembled violently but I slowly made my way to her. I knelt down next to her and covered her eyes with my hand, closing them for her. I could feel myself on the brink of tears. Without me realizing it, tears fell from my eyes.

"Why... are you crying, Yang?" I gasped when I heard her voice. I slowly looked up and there she was, Ruby Rose stood with a knife in her hand. Just like ten years ago. "Why are you shedding tears... for HER?" She asked and her head twitched.

"Why? You asked me... why?" I pushed myself up despite trembling. "You asked me why I'm crying for her? You. Little. Bitch." I clenched my hands tightly, activating my gauntlets. She was taken aback when I glared at her. I couldn't bottle up my emotions anymore.

I charged at her.

I punched her repeatedly.

I let out a cry, letting out my anger, my sadness.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Family or not, it was too much.

She's gone too far...

I'd never knew I could do this to her. I never knew how violent I can be.

But I don't care anymore.

She was on the ground, helpless, scared. I could see them in her eyes. They've returned to their normal silver. Her arms, mouth and eyes were bleeding since I yanked the vines off forcefully. I stood over her and stared, just like how she did to her victims. She froze, her eyes widened, her breathing was too soft but I can tell she was afraid. Afraid of me, afraid of the fate that would come to her.

I forgot about the things she's been through. I forgot about the things that forced her to be violent. I forgot about her hallucination.

She gave me pleading eyes, she begged me to stop, but those words... I told myself they were lies. I gritted my teeth and made a huge mistake.

I stomped on her gut hard.

I forgot she was pregnant too...

Her screams weren't the usual screams of pain I heard before. It was more agonizing. But I didn't care. I was too angry to care. I stomped and kicked. She kept begging and begging.

I really lost it. I forgot about everything.

I forgot my promises.

I forgot my love to her.

I forgot I ever know her.

She stopped screaming. She stopped begging. I stopped too, to hear her whimpers. I huffed in anger, she was probably trying to beg me again. But I was wrong.

She was whimpering in pain. She was trembling violently and coughed out blood. I looked down to my feet, and saw blood. I thought it was from her arms.

It was from, "there".

My sanity returned, I slowly came back to reality, I slowly remembered everything. My promises, that I broke.

I promised, I would protect her. I promised her.

But I couldn't protect her from me.

"R-Ruby?" I called. She didn't answer like she used to. She didn't turn to me. She looked away. She coughed out blood. She cried, but I didn't care when I was being merciless. She didn't call for me.

She called for help. But nobody came...

I'm here to help her, but she didn't want me.

I need to help her, so like it or not. I picked her up, I brought her away from there, to the only airship at the landing pad. We took off, we were silent. She was silent. She didn't say anything but she kept coughing out more blood. I wiped them off, she still didn't say anything.

I just need her to be okay again.

The airship landed and I ran out. Rain fell heavily onto me, just like the tears falling from my face. I brought her to the hospital, getting a doctor to check on her and waited.

I waited...

And waited...

And waited...

I kept waiting. I was too worried to sleep. I looked around to keep my brain active so I could stay awake a little longer.

I heard the wall clock ticking. I heard thunder booming outside. I heard quiet footsteps approaching.

It was a nurse. We conversed for a moment, she told me about Ruby. I was too shocked to gasp or widen my eyes.

I killed her.

I killed Amelia.

I followed her to Ruby's room. She led me in and slowly closed the door once I entered. Ruby was on the bed, her looks darkened, she was looking down, she was too quiet. I gulped. I felt my sins crawling on my back.

I pulled up a chair and sat, facing her. "Ruby?" I called softly but she didn't answer. I frowned and my hand reached out to her.

I wanted to hold her, I wanted to caress her hair, I wanted to tell her everything's going to be okay.

But I stopped and pulled my hand away. There's no way I would touch her with THESE hands again. So I sat there like a complete idiot, watching her. The only thing I could do, watch.

I watched the nurses bathe her, I watched them put her clothes on, I watched them feed her. I only watch, because I can't touch her anymore. I don't want to touch her with the hands that hurt her over and over again. I watched strangers touch her. You might think it's not fair, but this is what I deserve.

Well now I'm the one feeling my sins crawled on my back...


End file.
